O Primeiro Anjo
by Isashi Nigami
Summary: Meu nome é Genesis Rhapsodos. Minha história não é muito conhecida. Talvez porque não seja considerada importante. Eu fui ofuscado por uma pessoa muito pior que eu. Mas eu tenho uma história. E se quiser saber, basta ler essa fanfic.
1. Prólogo - Em Pedaços

Isashi) Muito bem, anjinhos, façam o Disclaimer.

Genesis) Por que A GENTE tem que fazer isso?!

Sephiroth) E o que é um Disclaimer?

Isashi) vocês tem que falar quem foi o criador de vocês.

Sephiroth) ah, tá, foi o Dr. Hojo e...

Cissnei) não era bem disso que ela tava falando

Angeal) Todos os personagens dessa fanfic, com exceção de Archer Bradley e Karen Valerie pertencem à Square Enix.

Isashi) ISSO, Angeal, esperto como sempre. Outra coisa, quando eu comecei a postar essa fanfic aqui, ela já tinha 13 capítulos (contando com o prólogo) no Nyah!Fanfiction. Por isso eu vou postar bem rápido, até eles acabarem.

Cissnei) vamos começar, então?

Sephiroth) Ok, um, dois, três e GRAVANDO!

-x-x-x-

Cissnei, do alto, olhava perplexa para o homem largado em cima de uma cadeira, sob a árvore de banoras brancas. Ele estava lá, exatamente como Lazard havia dito. Falando em Lazard, onde ele estaria agora? Ela não sabia. Olhou para a figura caída novamente. Ele estava inconsciente, visivelmente fraco e doente, mas ainda assim, vivo. Ele era apenas alguns anos mais velho que ela, e tinha cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Usava um chamativo casaco vermelho, e ainda assim tremia, como se estivesse com frio. Até passaria despercebido como uma pessoa normal, se não fosse a enorme asa negra que possuía, tremulando com o vento e soltando penas no chão. A jovem Turk conhecia muito bem aquele homem, mas não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Quer dizer... Ela podia jurar que ele estava _morto_.

- Archer... Desça o helicóptero ali, por favor. – Ela pediu para o SOLDIER que pilotava o veículo. Ele obedeceu, e logo pousaram bem ao lado da enorme árvore. Ao comando dela, o outro soldado dentro do helicóptero o pegou e o trouxe para dentro, colocando-o na parte de trás do veículo. Então levantaram voo novamente.

Hesitante, ela se aproximou até ele. Notou que ele respirava com dificuldade, agarrando o próprio peito. Em sua mão, ele segurava um livro, chamado _Loveless_. Estava tão frágil que parecia em pedaços.

- Genesis? – Ela chamou.

Ele acordou sobressaltado e olhou ao redor, até dar de cara com ela.

- Lucy? – Ele perguntou confuso. – Não, Cissnei... O que você quer comigo?

- Eu pensei que você estivesse morto! – Ela exclamou, preocupada. – Você está bem?

- Eu pareço bem? – Ele riu, cansado. – Eu vou morrer.

- Não! – Ela gritou. – Você não vai morrer! Deve ter algo que a gente possa fazer pra te salvar!

- Não há tempo, _Lucy_ – Ele disse resignado. – Sim, realmente existe um meio de me salvar. Mas eu não o consegui, apesar de tentar. Agora é tarde demais. Não há tempo.

- Não... – Cissnei agora chorava. – Como isso foi acontecer com você? – Ela perguntou inconformada. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu virei um monstro. – Genesis respondeu triste.

- Para com isso! – Ela pediu, brava. – Você _não é_ um monstro!

- Como você explica isso, então? – Perguntou, indicando a asa.

Cissnei não conseguia aceitar. Por que uma asa deveria fazer dele um monstro? Ela sonhava com isso desde pequena. Sonhava em poder voar, mas como um anjo.

- Como você pode dizer isso... – Ela perguntou. – Que algo tão invejável faz de você um monstro?

- Não é apenas isso. – Genesis falou, inexpressivo. – Essa asa é apenas a prova de que eu não sou humano. Monstro é o que eu sou por dentro.

- Não é. – Ela teimava em dizer. – Eu conheço você, você nunca foi um monstro pra mim. – Ela falou, e segurou a mão dele.

O helicóptero deu um solavanco, fazendo-os tremer na cadeiras. Ele gemeu de dor quando foi empurrado contra a parede.

- Talvez eu não seja um monstro pra você – Ele continuou, com o mesmo tom de voz. – Mas para o resto do mundo, eu sou só um inimigo, uma aberração. – Ele teve que parar por conta de um acesso de tosse.

A jovem chorava, ainda não aceitando o que ouvia. Ela não queria perde-lo assim, mas sabia que ele tinha pouco tempo. Não queria passar esse tempo com ele se lamentando daquele jeito.

- O que aconteceu com você?! – Ela perguntou de novo, dessa vez irritada.

- Você gostaria de ouvir a história? – Ele perguntou, com a voz fraca. Ela parou, confusa. – História? – Perguntou. Ele assentiu.

- Eu adoraria poder conversar com você. – Genesis falou. – Adoraria conversar uma última vez. Talvez eu possa lhe contar minha história, então.

Cissnei piscou. Era justamente isso o que ela mais queria. Considerando que ainda faltavam algumas horas até que alcançassem os fugitivos que eles estavam procurando, ela teria tempo para uma conversa com ele.

- Lucy? – Ele perguntou de novo, fracamente. A Turk, sem soltar a mão dele, fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então vamos... – Ele disse.

Aeeee, pela primeira vez o Genesis vai ganhar uma fanfic sem yaoi em Português! Quero reviews, fazendo um favor! U_U


	2. Escolhas

**GENESIS POV:**

Essa história começa há muito tempo (mas que história não começa há muito tempo?), quando eu tinha 15 anos, no dia em que eu decidi me tornar um SOLDIER.

Desde pequeno eu pude ter tudo o que eu queria, pois meus pais eram ricos. Possuíam muitas terras e eram os donos da maior plantação de banoras brancas da região. Mas não significa que eu cresci como um riquinho arrogante (ok, talvez eu _seja_ um pouco arrogante) que só pensava em aparecer e andar com gente importante. Na verdade, meu melhor amigo, Angeal Hewley, não tinha nada de importante, era um cara perfeitamente normal.

Ok, talvez eu estivesse exagerando. Ele não era normal (mas quem é?), e um dia ele me provou isso. Um grupo de criminosos começou a surgir entre as cidades próximas. Falavam deles nos jornais dia após dia. Pessoas que usavam máscaras brancas, invadiam casas, roubavam qualquer coisa valiosa que achassem, depois queimavam tudo e aleijavam ou matavam as testemunhas presentes. Os ataques eram aleatórios, nunca se sabia quem seria a próxima vítima. É claro que isso deixou todos preocupados. Eu também, mas no fim, nem eu nem ninguém estava ligando muito. Parecia o tipo de tragédia que você sempre via na TV, mas que nunca acontece com você, só com outras pessoas.

Bem... Nós sempre somos outras pessoas para outras pessoas.

Era um dia quente, tedioso e melancólico. Eu e Angeal passamos o dia fora de casa, tentando nos divertir sem morrer de calor. Quando já era quase noite, resolvemos voltar, mas no caminho vimos pessoas correndo apressadas, falando sobre alguma coisa aparentemente importante, todas indo na direção das plantações e da minha casa.

- Eles vão queimar as árvores! – Uma mulher gritava apavorada.

- Você realmente tá preocupada com uma planta? – O homem ao seu lado gritou de volta. – E se nos atacarem?

- Será que eles conseguiram escapar? – Outro homem perguntou. – Ou já estão todos mortos?

- Quem está morto? – Perguntei, tentando entender. A essa altura, nós dois já estávamos preocupadíssimos.

A mulher se virou, apressada. Ao me ver, seu rosto se encheu de alívio, e depois de pavor.

- Genesis, graças à deusa você escapou! Aqueles bandidos estão invadindo sua casa!

Não precisou de mais nada. Eu e meu amigo _disparamos_ para o local do crime, morrendo de medo do que poderíamos encontrar.

- Minha casa fica bem do lado da sua! – Angeal gritou enquanto corria. – Tomara que não aconteça nada com...

- Parece que aconteceu... – Sussurrei, quase sem fala.

Os delinquentes mascarados tinham quebrado a porta e as janelas da minha casa, e aparentemente quebravam mais coisas lá dentro. Ao lado, na casa de Angeal, alguns deles jogavam galões de água pra todo lado. Mas por quê? Então senti um cheiro estranho. Aquilo era água mesmo? Não, era combustível! Um dos mascarados pegou uma tocha.

Iam queimar a casa dele! Não, não podiam fazer isso, alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa! Olhei pra trás. Todas as pessoas estavam paralisadas, sem sair do lugar, apenas assistindo tudo. Como conseguiam? Eu dei um passo à frente, mas então uma pessoa saiu da casa. Um cara alto e forte, segurando uma espada gigantesca nas mãos.

- É o seu pai? – Perguntei pra o meu amigo, que assentiu. O rosto dele parecia mais tranquilo agora. Embora eu não conseguisse entender por que. Quer dizer, o pai do Angeal era um SOLDIER, e era muito bom em lutar, mas... Ele era só _um_, contra pelo menos 15 pessoas.

Os mascarados o viram, e correram em sua direção agitando as tochas. Ele girou a enorme espada que levava e foi literalmente retalhando os bandidos. Atrás dele, vinha a mãe de Angeal, correndo na direção da multidão. Ao nos ver, parados ao lado de uma árvore, ela apertou ainda mais o passo.

- _Angeal!_- Ela disse abraçando o filho. - Se a situação fosse outra, eu iria brigar com você por chegar tarde em casa, mas dessa vez preciso é agradecer! - Então ela se virou pra mim. - Genesis, seus pais estão bem, conseguiram escapar. Devem estar te procurando.

- Ah, graças à deusa! - suspirei aliviado. - Onde eles estão? - Comecei a olhar ao redor. Será que tudo ia dar certo? Ninguém tinha sido atacado, e o pai do Angeal continuava contendo os ataques. Minha casa estava destruída, mas meus pais estavam a salvo. A polícia chegaria a qualquer momento, e tudo ficaria bem. Era só esperar...

Então eu notei algo errado. Um cara jogado no chão, aparentemente morto se levantou. Se aproximou do pai de Angeal pelas costas, sem ser visto segurando uma arma. Cutuquei Angeal e apontei-o para que ele visse. Imediatamente ele começou a gritar, tentando alertá-lo, e eu o acompanhei.

"ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!" – Gritávamos. – "RÁPIDO, VIRA, PAI..."

As pessoas ao nosso redor perceberam e gritaram também. Ele logo ouviu e se virou, atacando o cara. Ao fazer isso, porém, outro bandido próximo a ele teve sua chance. Assistimos perplexos o mascarado atingir a perna do homem com uma espada, rápido como um raio.

Angeal saiu correndo em direção a ele.

- O que você tá fazendo?! – Gritei desesperado. – Eles vão te matar! Ficou maluco? – Mas ele não ouviu. Felizmente os criminosos não deram atenção a ele. Era só um garoto. Os que sobraram se voltaram em direção a minha casa, pegando os galões de combustível. Tudo tinha piorado de uma hora pra outra. Segui Angeal, já que estava tudo perdido mesmo.

Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava.

- Angeal... – o pai do garoto gemeu, se esforçando para não desmaiar.

- Estou aqui! Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe! –Ele gritou. Era impressão minha ou ele estava chorando? Aquela devia ser a primeira vez que eu via Angeal chorar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem comigo... – Ele continuou. –Mas essas pessoas precisam de proteção. – Falou entregando a espada gigantesca que ainda segurava para Angeal. – Faça isso.

- E-eu? Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou espantado olhando a espada.

- Acho que você está à altura da Buster Sword. – O pai retrucou, se contorcendo de dor. – Agora vai logo antes que eu desmai... – E desmaiou.

Continuei parado, vendo perplexo. Até daria pra rir daquela cena, se a situação fosse outra. Mas o rosto de Angeal estava muito sério. Ele levantou a espada, colocou-a diante de si e ficou em silêncio. Parecia até que estava rezando. Então se levantou e saiu correndo na direção dos assassinos, e começou a lutar com eles. E começou a _ganhar_ deles! Na verdade, ele parecia tão enfurecido que os criminosos provavelmente estavam com medo dele. Destruía os invasores com uma força que eu nunca tinha visto. Caramba, quem era aquele mutante e o que ele tinha feito com o meu melhor amigo?!

- Genesis! – Ouvi uma voz muito conhecida atrás de mim. Ao me virar, vi meu pai gritando meu nome, a expressão aterrorizada. Minha mãe estava logo ao lado dele. Queria correr até eles, mas não conseguia desviar meu olhar da cena de batalha diante de mim. Porém, eles continuaram chamando, e uma hora eu acabei indo.

Não me lembro com clareza o que aconteceu depois disso. Talvez pelo estresse e cansaço que tudo aquilo tinha me trazido. Mas eu me lembro muito bem da tarde do dia seguinte.

Eu e Angeal observávamos de longe a fachada quebrada da minha casa. Ele trazia a espada imensa com a qual tinha matado os assassinos.

- Então... Seu pai vai ficar bem? – Perguntei.

- Sim, mas... – Ele parecia bem deprimido. – Acham que ele vai morrer, e se sobreviver, ele vai perder a perna.

- Ahn... Que péssimo. – Não sabia o que dizer. – Mas vai ficar tudo bem, eu tenho certeza.

- Ele não pode mais lutar. – Angealcontinuou, inexpressivo.

- Ah, então ele te deu essa Besta Sôrd? – Perguntei olhando pra espada.

- _Buster Sword!_ – Ele retrucou irritado. – Sim, ele me deu. Ele disse que agora sou eu que deve lutar contra os inimigos do mundo.

- Wooow! – Exclamei admirado. Quem dera que meu pai me desse missões legais assim. Mas não, ele só tinha me dado um livro, chamado Loveless. Apesar de que aquele livro tinha sua história. Mas falo sobre ele depois.

- Angie, depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu tava pensando... – Comecei.

- Diz aí. – Ele falou desanimado.

- Se aquilo tivesse acontecido comigo, e não com você, acho que eu teria morrido instantaneamente. Eu nunca conseguiria lutar e me defender daquele jeito.

- E...? – Ele perguntou, finalmente se virando.

- Eu quero aprender isso. Eu... – Pensei bem antes de dizer aquilo. Eu simplesmente estava tomando uma decisão séria, e não queria me arrepender disso. – Eu quero ser um SOLDIER.

Pra minha surpresa, Angeal riu.

- Ei, o que foi? – Perguntei irritado. Ok, talvez eu devesse ter falado a parte do _sério_.

- Foi uma coincidência. Eu já ia falar a mesma coisa.

- _Sério?!_ Quer dizer... Ah, não sei por que eu tô surpreso. – Comentei.

- Então, Gen! – Ele disse, girando a Buster Sword em suas mãos. – Você tá comigo nessa batalha contra os inimigos do mundo?

- Claro. – Eu apertei a mão dele. Então nós dois rimos, praticamente esquecidos do dia anterior.

Talvez tenha sido essa decisão que me condenou. Mas eu não me arrependo dela.


	3. Formação

Depois disso, começamos a treinar, com o objetivo de nos tornarmos soldados de verdade. Eu acabei descobrindo que eu era um ótimo lutador.

Angeal, é claro, passou nos testes com um desempenho incrível. Eu fui quase tão bom quanto ele, até melhor do que muita gente lá.

Um SOLDIER da terceira classe veio nos orientar. Nos passou os horários dos treinamentos e outras coisas, e disse que devíamos ser separados em grupos de 3 pessoas. Ele nos colocou então com um outro novato, um cara meio estranho.

Ele devia ter mais ou menos a nossa idade, mas tinha uma aparência bastante... Diferente, pra não dizer esquisita. Ele era alto, pálido e seu cabelo era liso, comprido e prateado, fato que lhe dava uma aparência andrógina. Apesar disso, parecia ser um cara simpático. Ele se aproximou sorrindo. Ao fazer isso, pude ver também seus olhos, que eram intensamente verdes e tinham pupilas alongadas de gato.

- Meu nome é Genesis Rhapsodos. – Me apresentei. – Mas pode me chamar só de Gen. Meu nome é muito esquisito, eu sei...

- Eu te entendo. – Ele disse. – Eu sou o Sephiroth. Então, hum... vamos ser um time?

- É, parece que sim. – Respondi, rindo. No fim, todos nós tínhamos o nome meio estranho.

- Angeal Hewley, prazer. – Angeal se apresentou secamente.

- Hewley? – Ele perguntou. – Acho que conheço seu pai... Ele é um SOLDIER, não é?

- É, ele era. – O rapaz respondeu com tom de ponto final.

Nesse momento o SOLDIER de terceira classe voltou, dizendo que ia nos levar aos dormitórios. Ele imediatamente nos conduziu até nosso quarto, e eu não pude dizer mais nada, mas só de olhar para Angeal já sabia que ele não tinha ido muito com a cara do novato.

O SOLDIER continuou explicando as regras do local, falando sobre os treinos e atividades. Depois pediu que voltássemos para nosso quarto, e ao chegarmos lá, ele disse:

- Em três dias, vocês passarão pelo processo de formação dos SOLDIERs, e depois disso, poderão ser chamados para missões a qualquer momento. Boa sorte, novatos. – Ele disse solenemente e se foi. Engoli em seco. Como seria o processo para me tornar um SOLDIER?

- Não deve ser tão terrível assim. – Sephiroth falou, como se lesse meus pensamentos. – Nós só vamos ficar algumas horas dentro de um tanque de Mako. Mas acho que os cientistas daqui sabem o que fazem, ou os SOLDIERs não seriam tão famosos.

- Nunca subestime a Lei de Murphy. – Angeal resmungou. – Esteja sempre pronto para ocasionais tragédias. – Ele disse mal humorado, e então se afastou. Suspirando, eu fiz um gesto para que Sephiroth esperasse, e fui atrás dele.

- Angie, o que tá acontecendo, hein? – Perguntei. – Você não costuma ser mal humorado assim. Você tem alguma coisa contra o Sephiroth?

Ele fez uma cara irritada. – Ele é estranho. – Falou.

Ok, eu tinha que concordar. –Mas qual é o problema? Ele parece legal.

- Você não entendeu. – Ele disse. – Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Eu acho que ele vai acabar causando sérios problemas pra gente no futuro.

- Você mal conhece ele, cara! – Reclamei. – Vamos lá, se não queria companheiros de batalha não devia ter entrado no treinamento. Se vamos ser um time, é melhor que sejamos amigos.

Angeal não parecia muito convencido, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Voltamos então para junto de Sephiroth, que estava sentado na cama, lendo alguma coisa.

- Ficção científica? – Perguntei lendo o título. – Não sou muito fã de etês.

- Eu gosto. – O cara respondeu. – Acho que eu me identifico com eles. Tem horas que eu penso que estou no mundo errado.

- Nota-se. – Eu falei irônico, olhando para o cabelo branco. – Você nem parece humano.

- Obrigado. Porque o seu amigo é tão calado?

Angeal apenas suspirou e virou para o lado.

- Ignore isso... – Pedi. – Deve ser porque daqui a três dias nós vamos passar pelo tal processo de formação dos SOLDIERs. Ele deve estar nervoso. – Provoquei. – Pelo menos _eu_ estou.

- Como eu já disse, não deve ser tão ruim. – Sephiroth comentou. – Nada pode ser pior do que minha antiga vida.

- Ela era tão ruim assim? – Perguntei.

- Era péssima, pra ser sincero. – Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Acho que as pessoas preferem me ignorar, quando não me odeiam. Às vezes eu penso que sou algum tipo de monstro. – Ele resumiu.

- Huuum... Não consigo acreditar, que tipo de pessoa faria isso? – Falei, encarando Angeal. Ele tocou o cabo de sua espada. Resolvi me calar.

-x-X-x-

Pouco tempo depois, no dia em que eu passei pelo tão temido "processo de formação do SOLDIER", eu conheci o meu verdadeiro inimigo. Hollander. Ele foi o culpado pela minha ruína. Embora eu saiba de todos os problemas causados pelo pior cientista maluco do planeta, Hojo, ele não fez nada comigo. Não comigo. Esse foi o trabalho do Hollander.

Archer Bradley, O SOLDIER da terceira classe, veio nos avisar que o momento havia chegado, e que seríamos levados para um dos laboratórios de Shin-Ra, onde receberíamos a carga de matéria MAKO que aprimoraria nossas habilidades. Comecei a ficar nervoso imediatamente.

- Eu tinha que ser o primeiro? – Me lamentei.

- Você aguenta. – Angeal falou. – Assim você pode me passar o tutorial. Sem contar que, se você não morrer, vou saber que é seguro.

- Obrigado mesmo, Angie. – Retruquei. Então o SOLDIER me chamou, e eu tive que ir.

- Se isso ajuda, não vai doer. – Sephiroth disse antes que eu deixasse o quarto. – Afinal, seja lá o que fizerem, vão te desmaiar antes.

- Obrigado, eu acho... – Disse seguindo o soldado.

Ele me conduziu até uma sala que parecia ser um tipo de laboratório. Tinham mesas cheias de instrumentos estranhos, estantes lotadas de livros, armários nas paredes e uma cadeira de dentista no centro. No fundo da sala, havia um tanque cheio de algum líquido escuro. Diante de uma mesa, um homem me esperava. Era gorducho, não era muito alto, e tinha uma barba negra espessa. Usava óculos quadrados e amarelados. Ao me ver, ele se levantou.

- Você deve ser o Genesis, certo? – Ele me perguntou. – Meu nome é Hollander. – Falou apertando minha mão. – Sente-se aí. – Ele indicou a cadeira de dentista.

- Você não vai fazer experiências comigo ou algo do tipo, não é? – Eu perguntei nervoso.O doutor apenas riu, e se virou para o lado. Eu ainda não tinha sentado na cadeira. Lancei um olhar para o tanque cheio de líquido opaco no fundo do laboratório. Consegui distinguir uma silhueta lá. Parecia uma pessoa, mas tinha algo de _demoníaco_ naquilo. – Hã... O que é isso?

- É mais uma das experiências do Hojo. – Ele respondeu. – É um colega. Por favor, sente-se.

Eu me sentei, enquanto ele pegava qualquer coisa em um armário. Novamente olhei para o tanque. Não conseguia parar de observá-lo, estava intrigado. A coisa lá dentro se mexeu. Por trás do vidro embaçado, dois pontos vermelhos piscaram. Eu pude jurar que aquilohaviaolhado para mim. Assustado, me virei para o lado.

Dr. Hollander se voltou para mim segurando uma injeção. – Não se assuste, é só para neutralizar os efeitos colaterais do Mako. – Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele injetou aquele treco bem no meu pescoço. Ai! Odeio vacinas...

Ele então me entregou um par de óculos, ou uma espécie de máscara azulada, não sei bem o que era, e me pediu que colocasse. Eu coloquei e minha visão se encheu de azul. Então o doutor fez alguma coisa, e a máscara se encheu de fumaça... E eu apaguei.

-x-X-x-

"_Gen_"

Alguém me chamava?

"Hey, Gen! Acorda logo, cara!"

Abri meus olhos. Angeal me sacudia.

- Aleluia. – Ele falou. – Já tem algum tempo que eu estou tentando acordar você.

- Olha só quem fala. – Ouvi a voz de Sephiroth. – Você acordou faz só duas horas. E tudo porque _eu_ te acordei.

- Eu falei com você, por acaso? – Angeal replicou. Eu me levantei, e vi que estava no dormitório, sentado em cima da cama. – Hum... Em que ano estamos? – Perguntei meio devagar.

- Exagerado. – Ele respondeu. – Nem eu sei direito quanto tempo passou, só sei que está de noite.

Tinha algo de diferente nele. Olhei para seu rosto e percebi. Os olhos dele, antes pretos, estavam agora intensamente azuis escuros.

- Por que seu olho tá... – Perguntei.

- Nós somos SOLDIERs, cara. – Ele disse, e eu me dei conta disso. Éramos SOLDIERs! Agora éramos oficialmente heróis! E acho que isso queria dizer que meus olhos cinzentos também deveriam estar azuis. Levantei da cama e me olhei no espelho do banheiro. Sim, eles _estavam_, muito azuis, quase _brilhantes_. Pisquei diversas vezes, com a ilusão de que eles ficariam cinzentos de novo, o que é claro que não aconteceu. Eu sorri.

- Estou bonito assim? – Indaguei, provavelmente com uma cara bem idiota.

- Não espera que eu responda, né? – Sephiroth disse. Me virei para ele. – Muito engraça... Ei, seu olho continua verde!

- Eu sei. O Dr. Hojo disse que isso raramente acontece. – Respondeu. – Disse que eu podia ser compatível com o Mako, ou coisa parecida...

- Hojo? – Eu perguntei. – Quem é esse?

- É o cientista que me "operou" – Ele disse. – Ou seja lá o que ele fez com a gente. Bem, agora não importa mais, né? – Falou, dando de ombros. – Ele tinha uma coisa sinistra na sala dele. Você deve ter visto, não é? Você foi o primeiro que passou por lá. Um tanque cheio de gosma, conservando algum bicho.

- Ah, eu vi isso. – Respondi com um arrepio. – Aquilo era assustador. Não ajudou muito a melhorar a situação, mas que diferença faz, agora que o pior já passou?

- Tem razão. – Ele concordou. - E agora? Temos que fazer alguma coisa?

- O Archer falou que amanhã começam os treinamentos. – Angeal respondeu. – Até lá, podemos dormir o resto da noite. Amanhã é quarta-feira, eu acho.

- Se eu conseguir, não é? – Sephiroth retrucou, sarcástico. – Eu sou meio insone, e o fato de você roncar tão alto não ajuda muito.

Angeal o fuzilou com o olhar. – Estou pouco me lixando. – Disse.


	4. A Sala de Treinamento

A rotina dos SOLDIERs era uma coisa torturante. Apesar de ter tentado me acostumar com ela desde o dia da minha escolha, continuava torturante. Acordar quando ainda parecia o meio da noite, depois ir para uma sala de treinamento e gastar todas as nossas forças em toda atividade possível e imaginável. Treino com espadas, com armas, com missões e jogos perigosos e letais. Se eu soubesse que ser herói era tão difícil... Ah, o que eu tô falando, é claro que eu sabia, só que na teoria é muito mais fácil, né?

- GEN, ACORDA! – Angeal gritou. Sephiroth avançou na minha direção com a espada em riste. Eu desviei dele por pouco e bloqueei seu golpe.

- Genesis, se você ficar distraído assim no meio de uma batalha, vai morrer em 5 segundos e não vai nem notar. – Archer reprovou. – Tá legal, vamos de novo.

Sephiroth pegou sua espada. Uma katana extremamente longa, que ele disse se chamar Masamune. Eu e Angeal pegamos as espadas simples padrão. Angeal levava a Buster Sword nas costas. Eu havia perguntado uma vez porque ele não a usava, mas ele só disse _"se eu usasse, ela ficaria desgastada, suja e enferrujada. Seria um desperdício."_ Para mim, desperdício era ter uma espada incrível como aquela e não usar, mas fazer o que.

Archer deu o comando do ataque. Era ele e Sephiroth contra eu e o Angeal. Resolvi atacar o Archer. Sephiroth era muito bom naquilo. Na primeira vez que nós lutamos juntos, ele quase cortou minha cabeça.

Archer era melhor que eu, claro, afinal era um SOLDIER da terceira classe, enquanto nenhum de nós tinha posição ainda. Mas na dúvida, era melhor atacar ele, porque o Sephiroth era sempre o alvo preferido do Angeal.

Eu ataquei o SOLDIER com golpes rápidos e difíceis de desviar, mas ele conseguiu bloquear todos. Foi a vez dele. Ele deu um giro e eu me virei para acertá-lo, mas ele já estava atrás de mim.

- Nunca dê as costas para o inimigo. – Ele advertiu. Continuamos nossa "batalha", enquanto Angeal e Sephiroth lutavam enfurecidamente. Sephiroth era incrivelmente bom com a Masamune. Os movimentos dele eram tão rápidos que era difícil enxergar seu braço. Ele era canhoto, atacava com a mão esquerda, coisa que fazia Angeal ter ainda mais problemas para bloquear seus golpes. De repente eu e Archer tínhamos parado com o treino só pra ver os dois.

Os dois pareciam hipnotizados com a batalha. Angie estava perdendo, e estava ficando irritado. Começou a atacar o cara de um jeito cada vez mais furioso, com muita força, jogando Sephiroth para trás. Este começou uma sequência de defesas cada vez mais rápidas, deixando Angeal perdido. Então Sephiroth parou, segurando a espada de lado, pronto para dar uma investida, mas ele foi mais rápido. E então...

- AAHHH! – Angeal gritou quando a Masamune atingiu seu braço. Sephiroth esperava por esse ataque e tinha posicionado a espada na posição certa no último segundo, pegando-o de surpresa. Agora sangue escorria do seu braço. Archer interrompeu a luta.

- Ok, chega, chega! – Ele gritou. – Essa batalha foi incrível, mas precisam tomar cuidado, não queremos matar ninguém! É só um treino!

Sephiroth largou a espada e correu na direção de Angie, preocupado. – Foi mal, acho que eu me empolguei. – Ele se desculpou.

- Ainda assim, Sephiroth, eu tenho que admitir que foi uma luta incrível. – O SOLDIER o elogiou. – Agora, Angeal, é importante sentir a emoção de uma batalha, mas não pode deixar que ela te controle. Agora é melhor você ir na enfermaria.

Sephiroth se ofereceu para ajuda-lo a se levantar, mas ele o ignorou totalmente. Archer o levou até a enfermaria.

-x-X-x-

_"Infinito em mistério é o Dom da Deusa._

_ Nós o buscamos, para leva-lo ao céu._

_ Ondulações se formam sobre a superfície da água..."_

- "A alma errante não conhece o descanso". – Sephiroth terminou pra mim. – Ato I.

- Caramba, já decorou? – Perguntei.

- Com você repetindo esse treco a cada 5 minutos? Não é difícil. – Ele disse irritado.

- Eu gostei do livro, tá legal? – Repliquei. Ele murmurou um "nota-se" que eu ignorei – Quero ver se decoro o poema.

- Precisa me obrigar a decorar com você? – Sephiroth perguntou sarcástico.

- Seph, não precisa ficar tão irritado. Isso foi tudo por causa do treino?

- Ah, tanto faz... – Ele disse distraído. – O Angeal é só mais uma pessoa que me odeia.

- Ah, _coitadinho_. – Imitei um lamento que soou tão ridículo que não deu pra evitar o riso. Nesse momento, Angeal abriu a porta e entrou. Sephiroth ficou inexpressivo.

Continuei lendo meu livro. Comecei a ler o segundo ato em voz alta sem perceber. Seph deu um suspiro longo e impaciente. Eu deveria parar, mas só pra irritá-lo ainda mais, comecei a ler o terceiro ato em voz alta também. Pois é, sou um cara bem legal.

- Afinal o que esse livro de poemas tem de tão interessante? – Angeal perguntou. – Tem alguma história, ou coisa parecida?

- Bem, conta uma história sobre três homens que se conheceram numa guerra. – Comecei – Eles se separaram depois, mas fizeram uma promessa de que iam se encontrar de novo. Deixa eu ver, um deles virou um viajante, o outro virou um herói, e o último foi preso pelos inimigos.

- Legal – Sephiroth comentou sem prestar absolutamente atenção nenhuma.

- É, o prisioneiro escapou com a ajuda de uma mulher da nação inimiga – Falei irritado. – Eles se casaram e coisa e tal, mas ele ainda tinha que cumprir a promessa que tinha feito com os outros homens, então saiu pra procurar eles. Mas...

- Sempre tem um mas? – Angeal perguntou. – O fulano morreu, né?

- É, parece que o viajante não gostava muito dele. – Respondi. – Eles se cruzaram por aí e lutaram, até que o prisioneiro foi morto.

- Acho que eu sou o viajante desse livro. – Angeal falou. – E o Sephiroth é o prisioneiro.

Seph o encarou. – Não era mais fácil dizer: "eu te odeio", logo de vez?

- Então eu sou o herói? – Perguntei rindo. – Valeu, mas é meio improvável.

- Nenhum de nós tem nada a ver com esse livro. – Sephiroth retrucou. –É só um livro de poemas que não sai da minha cabeça, me pergunto por quê.

- Ainda que o amanhã seja estéril de promessas, nada deverá impedir meu retorno. – Recitei com o tom mais dramático o possível, bem alto no ouvido dele. Angeal começou a ler por cima do meu ombro em voz alta também.

- O que essa história tem a ver com esse poema? – Angeal perguntou.

- A história é meio que a interpretação do poema – Respondi, fechando o livro. – Mas chega disso, vamos fazer outra coisa.

- Tipo o que? – Ele quis saber.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Falei em tom de suspense. – Sabe aquela sala de treinamento holográfico disponível só para os SOLDIERs da segunda e primeira classes?

- Você quer ir pra lá? – Seph perguntou surpreso. – Não vamos nos meter em encrenca?

- Acho que vale a pena por uma sala de videogame em 3D

- Os SOLDIERs usam aquilo só pra treinamentos, Gen. – Angeal advertiu.

- Mas nós não somos SOLDIERs de segunda ou primeira classes, não é?

-x-X-x-

Os corredores estavam desertos, por ser quase noite. Geralmente no fim dos treinamentos as pessoas preferiam ficar nos dormitórios descansando, lendo ou simplesmente dormindo. Nos esgueiramos até o local dos treinamentos em silêncio.

- Parece uma sala qualquer. – Seph comentou. Angeal se adiantou e pegou um tipo de óculos que estava em um suporte. – Como será que liga isso... – ele apertou um botão no óculos e exclamou. – _Whoa!_

- Que foi?! – Perguntei alarmado. – Faz silêncio!

- A sala é à prova de som, seu idiota. – Ele respondeu, mas sussurrando. – Coloca um treco desses e você vai ver.

Eu e Sephiroth pegamos um óculos e apertamos o botão na lateral. Então exclamamos surpresos quando o cenário inteiro ao nosso redor se alterou. De repente eu estava vendo um cenário incrivelmente detalhado e imenso. Parecia o interior de uma estação espacial, com uma coluna metálica no meio sustentando o teto, e esferas luminosas flutuando ao redor. Era realista demais pra ser só uma projeção. Fiquei algum tempo de queixo caído olhando pra cima. Por que diabos aquilo servia pra treinos? Um videogame com aquilo seria o mais vendido do Planeta.

- Genesis? Angeal? – Sephiroth perguntou perdido. – Cadê vocês?

- Não sei, não consigo ver mais ninguém. – Respondi. – Vocês estão vendo o mesmo que eu?

- Se você estiver vendo uma montanha ao lado de um abismo sem fundo, sim. – Angeal falou.

- Já era, eu acho que tô em cima de um trem... – Seph disse confuso. – Deve ter um jeito de sincronizar os cenários.

Alguns segundos depois, Sephiroth se materializou ao meu lado. Ele deu um grito espantado ao ver o cenário. Estava com a mão no botão do lado esquerdo dos óculos.

- Caramba, é cada cenário mais épico que o outro... – Ele falou abismado. – Mas até agora esse é o mais maneiro.

- Seu fanático por etês. – Eu ri. – Hey, Angie, pra você ver a gente é só colocar no mesmo cenário que nós estamos. – Eu disse, e pouco tempo depois, Angeal estava no mesmo cenário que a gente. Também teve exatamente a mesma reação de todos nós.

- Dá até vontade de treinar aqui. – Ele falou. – Não vejo a hora de ser da segunda classe.

- Eu disse que ia ser divertido. – Falei. - Vamos ver que outros cenários tem nesse treco?

- Ah, bom saber que estão se divertindo. – Disse uma quarta voz.

Nosso sangue congelou. O cenário se modificou bruscamente, e quando nos demos conta estávamos diante de um castelo de aparência vampiresca, em uma noite de tempestade. Na nossa frente, estava um homem de cabelos negros e compridos, com uma capa vermelha rasgada e uma faixa na testa. Ele nos encarava com um olhar mais intimidador que o próprio cenário. Ele apertou os olhos e um relâmpago trovejou atrás dele.

Engoli em seco. Não podia ser o que eu estava pensando. Não, aquilo era só mais um cenário sinistro com um personagem sinistro. Eu me agarrei a esta certeza, só para vê-la despedaçar quando o rosto do personagem se modificou, revelando Archer.

- Pegos no flagra. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

-x-X-x-

- Eu _avisei_, Genesis. – Angeal falou bravo pra mim. – Se formos expulsos a culpa é sua.

- Eu podia ser expulso sozinho, vocês que quiseram vir comigo. – Repliquei, mas sabia muito bem que ele estava certo. Depois de todo o trabalho que a gente levou para conseguirmos virar SOLDIERs, eu tinha conseguido jogar tudo fora, e ainda arrastar o Sephiroth comigo. Se Archer não me matasse, certamente um dos dois o faria.

Estávamos agora sentados nas cadeiras de uma sala próxima ao escritório dos Turks. Archer havia chamado Sephiroth para um dos escritórios, e eu tinha quase certeza de que seríamos os próximos. Lá dentro eu podia escutar alguma conversa. Dava para sentir o olhar de Angeal em mim.

Então as três pessoas saíram do escritório. Archer, um pouco contrariado, Sephiroth, visivelmente triunfante e um cara moreno usando o uniforme dos Turks, absolutamente frio e inexpressivo.

- Vocês são Genesis e Angeal? – Ele perguntou, sério. Assenti com a cabeça, ainda com medo do que quer que ele fosse dizer.

- Eu sou Tseng. – Ele se apresentou. – Eu fui informado de que vocês violaram as regras.

- Hã, você ficou sabendo, né? – Tentei dizer em um tom casual, mas que saiu um pouco agudo demais. – As notícias correm por aqui...

- Não me venha com gracinhas, Genesis! – Archer esbravejou. – Você poderia ser expulso por isso! – Eu me encolhi. Tseng ergueu a mão e ele se calou. – Calma, eles não serão expulsos. – Disse. Eu e Angeal suspiramos aliviados. Sephiroth apenas sorriu, satisfeito.

- Na verdade, foi bom você ter chamado nossa atenção. – O cara prosseguiu. – Archer nos falou de seu brilhante desempenho nos treinos. - Eu pisquei. O que ele tava querendo dizer com isso?

- Tseng acha que vocês são capazes de realizar uma missão. – Archer falou meio a contragosto.

Quando ele disse isso, pensei que meu coração fosse parar. Sephiroth deu um sorriso triunfante. Angeal arregalou os olhos. Minha vontade era de gritar: _YEEES!_ Mas me contive, porque isso poderia estragar tudo.

- Não é uma missão muito difícil, afinal é só a primeira de vocês. É só um grupo de vândalos que têm estragado coisas e roubando lojas. Encarem isso como uma segunda chance. – O Turk disse, sem alterar a expressão. – Vocês saem amanhã à noite. Não nos decepcionem.

Animadíssimo, eu sorri. Estava com um bom pressentimento sobre isso.


	5. A Primeira Missão

É incrível como a gente pode mudar de opinião de um dia pro outro, né? Porque na noite do dia seguinte eu não estava com o menor ânimo para uma primeira missão.

Em um dia eu tinha conseguido pegar alguma doença chata, provavelmente uma gripe, que me fazia espirrar ter acessos de tosse a cada 5 minutos. O fato de ter acabado de chover quando saímos, o ar estando tão úmido e frio não ajudou em nada.

Nós quatro fomos levados até um dos setores da periferia de Midgar (Archer também estava com a gente), onde estavam acontecendo os roubos. Pelo que Tseng havia nos informado, eles costumavam invadir as lojas de noite, quando elas fechavam. Fazia sentido. Aliás, era bem óbvio. Como eu conseguia ter dor de cabeça com uma missão tão aparentemente simples?

- Ok, nem preciso falar que não podemos chamar atenção, né? – Archer avisou.

- Vamos ser discretos, pode deixar. – Sephiroth o tranquilizou. Eu comecei a rir. Claro, Seph, você está muito discreto brilhando no escuro com esse cabelo prateado. E essa coisa esvoaçante que ele estava usando? Era alguma capa de chuva? Mas o cara apenas olhou pra mim, e eu me calei. Mas cara, ele conseguia ter um olhar _do mal_.

- Ok, eles foram vistos pela última vez aqui, então é um bom lugar para começar. – O soldado falou, parando diante de uma rua deserta. A última loja do lado esquerdo estava com a porta quebrada. Eu queria perguntar se aquela foi a última loja que eles assaltaram, mas fui interrompido por um acesso de tosse.

- SSHH! – Angeal pediu. – E a parte do "vamos ser discretos"?

- Ok, tem razão, por que eu estou tossindo se posso controlar isso e parar? – Retruquei irritado. – Peço desculpas por estragar a nossa primeira missão.

- Você ficar reclamando desse jeito não vai ajudar em nada. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas pra vocês. – Archer falou chateado. – Se não fosse por minha causa vocês não estariam aqui à mercê dos bandidos. – Ele disse com um tom tosco de pena. – Mas, de qualquer modo vocês não são os únicos que tentam bisbilhotar a sala de treinamento holográfico. – Ele disse rindo.

Nós três olhamos para ele, perplexos. – Não vai dizer que...

- Ah, ela não é tão ruim assim. – Ele falou, irônico. – Mas não contem pra ninguém, ok?

Concordamos com a cabeça, também rindo, com exceção de Angeal, que deu um suspiro impaciente. Affe, aquele cara não sabia levar nada na brincadeira mesmo.

Ficamos um bom tempo dando voltas pela rua deserta, procurando qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar de uma das lojas vazias. Durante muito tempo não aconteceu nada, e eu já tava até achando que tudo tinha sido perda de tempo, quando ouvi um barulho de passos.

Imediatamente parei, aguçando os sentidos o máximo o possível. Não podia ter vindo de um de nós, sendo que estavam todos na minha frente. Escutei o ruído novamente, um pouco mais forte dessa vez. Alertei Angeal imediatamente, e este passou o recado para os outros.

- Aonde você ouviu? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei... – Falei, hesitante. Estávamos bem no meio de uma encruzilhada. – Foi uma dessas ruas.

- Ok, vamos nos dividir em duplas e procurar. – Archer sussurrou.

- Por quê? – Angeal perguntou. – São quatro ruas. Vai ser mais eficiente se cada um procurar em uma rua, não?

- Não sei se vai ser uma boa ideia deixar vocês sozinhos. – Ele disse.

- Fala sério, Archer. – Sephiroth protestou. – Não é só por que é nossa primeira missão que a gente vai falhar com qualquer coisa.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – sugeri – se algum de vocês virem os ladrões, é só gritar que o resto vem correndo.

- Não, isso só serviria de aviso para os ladrões. – Archer recusou. – Já sei, mandem uma mensagem pelo celular. Mas antes certifiquem-se de que são mesmo os ladrões. Não queremos pegar inocentes. – Ele disse sério. Ah, e façam em _silêncio_, pelo amor de deus!

- Certo. – Angeal concordou. Então nos separamos. Archer seguiu em frente, Sephiroth voltou pelo caminho de onde viemos. Angeal foi para um lado, eu fui para o outro.

Após cerca de 10 minutos andando pelo caminho da esquerda, eu percebi novamente o barulho. Quem quer que fosse, estava na minha frente. Corri um pouco, evitando fazer barulho, mas cada passo parecia um tiro de canhão na rua deserta e silenciosa. Pelo menos eu sabia que o mesmo acontecia com o criminoso que eu estava seguindo.

Cheguei ao fim da rua. Haviam duas ruas para seguir agora. Parei e prestei atenção, até que ouvi o som de água espirrando quando alguém pisou numa poça da água. Segui pelo caminho da direita, de onde viera o som.

-x-X-x-

**ANGEAL POV:**

Eu verifiquei os rostos do grupo de pessoas que tinha encontrado.

Depois de um bom tempo seguindo a rua da direita, havia me deparado com um bar sujo com a janela quebrada. Olhei por ela e vi cerca de oito pessoas revirando os armários atrás do balcão. Não havia sinal de barmen nenhum.

Os homens eram maltrapilhos e carrancudos. Um deles tinha uma cicatriz no braço, bem à vista. Provavelmente gostava de impressionar e apavorar as pessoas. Acho que Archer tinha falado sobre um dos criminosos ter uma cicatriz, ou uma marca, algo do tipo. De todo modo, eu não precisava ser um especialista para saber que aqueles eram os vândalos que procuravam.

Me esgueirei ao lado da janela, e discretamente, peguei o celular, enviando uma mensagem para Archer, e depois para Genesis. Será que deveria avisar Sephiroth também? Seria até legal ver aquele mané exibido zanzando por aí procurando inimigos imaginários. Não, é melhor eu avisar ele também, ou o idiota é capaz de atacar um inocente.

Archer chegou alguns minutos depois. Porém, quando olhei pela janela do bar, notei que os ladrões estavam de saída.

- É bom que os outros cheguem rápido. – Eu comentei, um pouco alto demais.

Archer fez sinal para que eu abaixasse a voz, mas as pessoas dentro do estabelecimento já tinham escutado. Eles pegaram alguns bastões e se viraram para sair.

- Melhor agirmos agora enquanto ainda podemos. – O soldado falou.

Sephiroth chegou nesse momento. Foi fácil nota-lo, com os cabelos reluzindo, mas eu pensei que fosse uma mulher. Maldito ser estranho. Exatamente nessa hora o primeiro cara abriu a porta do bar. Pego de surpresa, ele tentou fechar, mas eu o ataquei usando a parte chata da espada, na cabeça, com tanta força que ele caiu sem sentidos no chão.

Os sete homens restantes saíram do aposento sujo, prontos para o ataque, mas nós três cuidamos deles rapidamente. Eram sete contra três, e mesmo assim a nossa vitória foi esmagadora.

- É, os SOLDIERs são bons mesmo. – Sephiroth comentou.

- Surpresos, é? – Archer perguntou, rindo. – Mas agora vocês são os melhores entre os melhores.

- Aonde o Genesis foi parar? – Perguntei meio desconfiado. – Ele deveria estar aqui perto.

- Liga pra ele e pergunta, ué. – O soldado disse. – Pena que ele perdeu toda a ação.

Eu peguei o celular e enviei outra mensagem para o Gen: _Já cuidamos de tudo aqui, aonde você está? _Perguntei, mas não obtive resposta. Mandei mais algumas mensagens do tipo, mas também não deu em nada. Resolvi ligar para ele. Ninguém atendeu. Tentei outras três vezes. Nada.

- Ok, estou começando a ficar preocupado. – Eu disse. – _Aonde_ esse cara foi parar?

- Ah, eu sabia que não ia dar certo. – Archer reclamou. – Já conseguiram perder o parceiro de vocês na primeira missão?

- Vamos voltar e procurar pelo caminho que ele seguiu. – Sephiroth disse expondo sua brilhante (e óbvia) sugestão.

- É claro, né? – Archer disse. – Bem, então vamos. A propósito, _dessa_ vez ele tá encrencado.

Voltamos então para a encruzilhada e pegamos a rua da esquerda, por onde o Genesis tinha seguido. Procuramos para todo lado e nada. Começamos a gritar.

- Aonde ele foi? – Perguntei, bastante preocupado à essa altura. – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, ele não pode estar simplesmente se escondendo.

- Ah, mas se ele estiver eu decididamente vou cortar a cabeça dele dessa vez. – Sephiroth falou, segurando o punho da espada. Eu sabia que esse cara era perigoso, mas quem disse que me escutam?

O celular de Archer vibrou com uma mensagem. Ele a conferiu imediatamente, e logo sua expressão mudou de preocupada para totalmente irritada.

- Eu não acredito... Como ele conseguiu ser tão idiota? Angeal, seu amigo tá ferrado, eu lamento. – Ele disse, nos mostrando a mensagem que dizia: _Cheguei depois de vocês e não encontrei ninguém. Significa que já devem ter terminado tudo e voltado sem mim, não é? Ok, estou voltando de metrô para a Shin-ra nesse momento. A gente se encontra lá._

Dei um tapa na minha própria testa, tamanha foi a minha impaciência. Esse cara tinha parasitas no cérebro?

- Ainda acho que tem alguma coisa errada. – Sephiroth falou.

- CLARO, NÉ? – Eu explodi. – Vamos ver se a gente alcança o Genesis, seja lá onde ele esteja!

Pegamos o carro novamente e voltamos para Shin-ra. A primeira coisa que eu queria fazer era procurar o Genesis pra espancar ele até a morte, mas o Archer disse que precisávamos falar da missão para o Tseng. Então fomos para seu escritório.

O cara era tão sério que chegava até a intimidar um pouco, mas nós contamos tudo o que aconteceu.

- E cadê o amigo de vocês?

- Ele voltou antes depois de chegar atrasado na batalha. – Sephiroth falou. – Falando nisso, ele já chegou?

- Voltou? – Ele perguntou, de repente confuso. – Voltou como?

- Pelo metrô, ué. – Archer falou.

- Que metrô? – O Turk perguntou desconfiado. – Não passa metrô nenhum naquele lugar.

Archer piscou. – Como? – Ele perguntou, perplexo.

- Foi o que eu disse. Não passa nenhum metrô por lá.

Peguei meu celular novamente. Liguei para o número do Genesis, agora com a certeza de que algo muito errado tinha acontecido. Eu bem que já estava desconfiando, meu amigo não era idiota assim.

_"Sua ligação não pôde ser completada." _Anunciou a secretária eletrônica com sua voz robótica.

- É... - Tseng comentou, compreensivo. - Acho que já entendi.

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

Eu tinha andado apenas alguns metros quando escutei um grito logo atrás de mim. Não consegui ouvir o que fora dito, na verdade não deu tempo nem de me virar. Uma pessoa me agarrou pelas costas e cobriu minha boca, me impedindo de gritar.

Imediatamente comecei a me debater, tentando gritar ou me desvencilhar, mas seja lá quem fosse, era muito mais forte que eu.

Duas figuras encapuzadas surgiram na minha frente. Um era da minha altura, o outro, um pouco mais alto. Usavam roupas pretas e máscaras que não me deixavam ver seus rostos. Isso trouxe péssimas lembranças. Por que diabos todo criminoso tinha que usar máscara?

- Amarra ele. - O mais baixo falou. Pela voz, poderia ser até mais jovem que eu. Meu captor amarrou um pesado pano na minha cara, que também não me deixou gritar. Eu continuei me debatendo, mas sem efeito algum. A pessoa puxou minhas mãos para trás, e em pouco tempo elas foram amarradas também. Eu queria fugir correndo, mas ele não me soltou nenhuma vez.

Meu celular tocou a musiquinha que indicava que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. O cara mais baixo percebeu e se virou para mim.

- Pegue o celular, Loz. - Ele pediu. A pessoa que me agarrava pegou o celular do meu bolso sem nenhum cuidado.

- O que diz aí? - O cara mais alto perguntou. A voz dele era mais forte e decidida que a do outro cara.

- _"Achamos os ladrões. Siga pela rua que eu fui e vire na segunda esquina. Estamos na frente de um bar com a janela quebrada."_ - O meu captor leu. - Mensagem de _Angeal Hewley_. - Ao contrário dos outros, a voz dele era bem grossa.

Mas espera um momento. Se o Angeal achou os ladrões mesmo... Então quem diabos é esse povo que me pegou aqui?

- Não responda ainda. - O cara mais novo falou. - Vamos esperar um pouco.

- Espere um pouco _você_, Kadaj. - O vulto mais alto falou. - Por que estamos prendendo esse cara?

- Porque eu acho que é sobre ele que aquela mulher tava investigando. – O cara mais novo respondeu. - Acho que ele é a experiência do Projeto G.


	6. Uma Flor na Favela

**ANGEAL POV:**

- _Sequestrado?! _– Esbravejei. – Claro que não, nós pegamos os bandidos depois que ele sumiu e não vimos ninguém com eles!

- Hewley, você acha mesmo que aqueles eram os únicos bandidos em Midgar? – Tseng perguntou com um olhar capaz de instalar o inverno no aposento. Fiz que não com a cabeça. De fato, não tinha pensado nisso.

- Mas por que o Genesis? - Perguntei, gritando. - O cara apenas deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante ele não saber.

- Você sabe quem foi? – Sephiroth e Archer perguntaram, desesperados.

- Eu não posso dizer com certeza, mas tenho uma suspeita. – O Turk falou, sério. – Já faz algumas semanas que uma Turk desapareceu ali em uma missão. Estávamos investigando o desaparecimento, mas não temos muitas pistas. – Ele falou. – Mas sabemos que ela foi sequestrada, provavelmente pelas mesmas pessoas que pegaram o amigo de vocês.

- E o que a gente faz? – Eu perguntei, contendo minha vontade de gritar.

- Bem, se foram mesmo as mesmas pessoas, deveríamos ir atrás deles o mais rápido o possível, assim são maiores as chances de capturarmos eles. – Tseng disse. – Se vocês quiserem ir comigo, acho que não tem problema.

- Eu vou de qualquer jeito. – Archer falou, decisivo.

- Eu também. – Falei, no mesmo tom. Sephiroth, infelizmente, disse que iria também.

- Então você fica responsável pelos novatos, Bradley. – O Turk falou para o soldado. – Agora vamos, enquanto ainda temos tempo.

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

Eu fui arrastado pelas ruas pelos meus sequestradores. O cara que me segurava, Loz, tampou meus olhos com a mão para que eu não visse o caminho. Toda hora eu recebia empurradas, e se tropeçasse eles me socavam e me forçavam a continuar. Aquilo estava ficando péssimo, principalmente porque meus acessos de tosse estavam ficando mais violentos, e eu acabava tendo que parar. Que hora pra ficar doente, Genesis! Meu celular recebeu cinco mensagens e tocou quatro vezes, mas eles sempre desligaram.

Fui empurrado daquele jeito até chegarmos na "base" ou na casa deles, eu não sei bem aonde era, porque não conseguia ver. Sei que subimos vários lances de escada, o que não foi nem um pouco divertido, porque eu comecei a tossir descontroladamente depois de alguns degraus e tive que parar. Eles me empurraram e eu caí pra frente, quase rolando pela escada toda, mas o cara mais alto me segurou e me levantou (não exatamente com gentileza, devo dizer).

Ao chegarmos ao fim da escada, eu fui jogado pra um quarto. O cara mais baixo, o Kadaj, me desamarrou, mas prendeu minha mão direita numa corrente, presa no pé de uma mesa, que por sua vez, estava presa ao chão. Não tinha como escapar de lá.

- Pra quem você trabalha? – Loz esbravejou, arrancando o pano da minha boca. Agora que ele não estava mais me segurando e eu podia vê-lo, constatei o quanto ele era grande. Eu não teria a menor chance contra ele, até porque também tinham os outros dois. Mas não respondi a pergunta mesmo assim.

- Você é burro ou o que, irmão? - Perguntou o mais alto, o único que eu ainda não sabia o nome. - É óbvio que, com esses olhos, ele é um SOLDIER.

Por puro reflexo, eu fechei os olhos, mas, droga. Não adiantava mais.

- Você ainda está com o telefone? - O tal Kadaj perguntou.

Loz entregou o aparelho para ele. Ele começou a digitar uma mensagem. Ao terminar e enviar, ele atirou o celular no chão com força, quebrando-o. Então os três se viraram e foram embora, simplesmente me largando lá.

Fiquei caído no chão, soluçando e tossindo, sem saber o que fazer. Estava cansado e confuso, e queria que tudo aquilo acabasse; queria acreditar que era um pesadelo, mas era real demais pra isso. Minha tosse já não parecia mais com a de uma doença normal. Meu peito estava doendo, e eu me sentia fraco. Desesperado, me sentei encostado na parede da sala. A corrente apertava o meu pulso com força, fazendo doer. Minha mão ia ficar dormente.

- Quem é você? – Ouvi uma voz perguntar bem ao meu lado. Meu coração disparou com o susto, e eu, incrivelmente, comecei a tossir mais ainda, piorando ainda mais minha situação.

- Ei, tudo bem? – A voz perguntou novamente. Resolvi olhar para o lado. Presa por uma corrente na outra perna da mesa, estava uma mulher. Tinha longos cabelos loiros que estavam muito bagunçados e caídos sobre seu rosto. Ela tinha uma expressão melancólica, e pela roupa que usava, era uma Turk. A corrente que a prendia já tinha machucado muito seu pulso, e um pouco de sangue havia escorrido sobre a mão dela.

- Quem é você? – Eu quis saber.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – Ela disse.

- ...Meu nome é Genesis. – Eu respondi, depois de hesitar um momento.

A mulher virou para o lado, parecendo assustada. – Genesis Rhapsodos? – Ela perguntou.

- Como você sabe? – Eu disse, perplexo. Ela não podia ter adivinhado. Não um nome como o meu.

- Eu sou uma Turk – Ela disse como se isso explicasse tudo. – Meu nome é Karen Valerie, prazer.

Não respondi, porque meu peito começou a doer de novo, mais forte. Me curvei, ofegante, tentando não tossir.

- Tudo bem? – Valerie sussurrou. Então eu ouvi gritos vindos da rua lá em baixo. _Genesis! Gen! _– Era o Angeal que tava gritando? Reconheci também a voz do Archer e do Sephiroth.

Me levantei com dificuldade, me enroscando na corrente, e me aproximei da janela que havia atrás da mesa. Afastei a cortina e olhei, e então avistei, na penumbra, um certo brilho prateado esvoaçando na rua lá em baixo. Sephiroth, ele conseguia ser visível a quilômetros de distância. Atrás dele eu consegui distinguir Angeal, Archer, uns poucos soldados anônimos e Tseng.

- Ah, maravilha, eles vieram atrás de mim. EI, SEPH! – Comecei a gritar pela janela. – ANGEAL! Eu tô aqui!

- Não adianta! – Valerie gritou mais alto que eu para ser ouvida. – Acha que eu não tentei? Essa janela é a prova de som na parte de dentro. E não dá pra abrir. – Ela disse exatamente na hora que eu tentei.

- Tem que ter um jeito! – Eu reclamei desesperado, socando a janela. Claro que não tinha nada na sala que eu pudesse usar para quebrá-la. Comecei a socar o vidro furiosamente, mas não adiantou nada. Desanimado, me larguei na parede de novo.

- Vai passar, ok? – Ela me tranquilizou. – Eles não vão desistir tão fácil. Uma hora ou outra vão achar a gente.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Eu disse, mas no fim não acreditava muito. – É só que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Eu imagino mesmo que não esteja. – Ela respondeu, solidária.

- Por que nós estamos aqui? – Eu quis saber, de repente me lembrando do que o tal Kadaj tinha dito. Que eu era, o que? Algo a ver com um _Projeto G_...

- É melhor você não saber. – Ela disse, definitiva. – Quando menos você souber, menos perigo vai correr.

Na verdade eu pouco me importava porque estava aqui. Só queria ir embora. Só queria ser salvo logo. Mas a ajuda ainda demoraria a chegar.

-x-X-x-

**ANGEAL POV:**

- Angeal, você escutou o que eu falei? – Archer perguntou. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, apesar de não ter prestado atenção. Ele continuou. – Fala sério, você era o soldado mais aplicado aqui, e agora tá mais distraído que o Genesis! – Ele reclamou. Eu continuei quieto.

- Vai ver é só preguiça dele. – Sephiroth comentou, e eu fiz uma careta pra ele.

- Angeal com preguiça? O mundo vai acabar – O soldado disse sarcástico. - Mas de qualquer jeito os treinos hoje acabaram. – Ele disse. – Podem ir descansar se quiserem.

- Ótimo, porque eu tô precisando falar com ele. – Seph agarrou meu braço sem mais nem menos e saiu me puxando. Isso doeu um pouco porque o corte que ele tinha feito com aquela katana maldita ainda não tinha sumido.

- Ei, o que foi? – Eu perguntei irritado me desvencilhando. – Não preciso das suas liçõezinhas, só tô um pouco cansado porque não dormi direito hoje! – Eu repliquei.

- Ah, dormiu sim, colega, porque eu ouvi seus roncos. – Sephiroth disse. – Além do mais, o insone sou eu, e eu estou bastante acordado no momento. Quer me dizer então a verdadeira razão de você estar com a mente no Lifestream?

- Não é nada, eu já falei. – Retruquei. Queria que esse cara me deixasse em paz.

- Então o Genesis não é nada? – Sephiroth perguntou sério. Eu desviei o olhar. Não queria falar sobre isso.

- Angeal, eu sei que você tá preocupado. Afinal já faz quase uma semana que ele sumiu. Mas ninguém perdeu as esperanças ainda, cara! Você precisa ser mais otimista! Olhar o lado bom.

- Que lado bom? – Perguntei incrédulo.

- Não vamos mais ter que aguentar ele recitando aquele poema. – Ele disse sorrindo. – E...

- Não brinca com isso, Sephiroth! – Vociferei. – Ele é o meu melhor amigo, caso você não saiba.

- Não me interrompa. – Ele disse bravo. – Eu já ia dizer que o Tseng achou uma pista, que talvez possa ajudar!

Eu parei, perplexo. – Você tá falando sério? – Perguntei.

- Eu _sou_ sério. – Seph respondeu, nada sério. – Ele disse que ia mandar um pessoal investigar o que ele achou, e disse que nós podemos acompanhá-los. Mas eu só vou deixar você ir se parar com essa atitude infantil. Pode ser?

- Pode. – Eu concordei na hora, tentando me manter calmo. – Agora vamos.

-x-X-x-

Estávamos novamente naquele setor, mas dessa vez estávamos longe do lugar onde tínhamos perdido o Genesis. Estávamos indo em direção ao que parecia ser uma igreja bem antiga e esquecida. Encontramos o pessoal do Tseng lá.

- Ah, vocês chegaram. - Uma moça usando o uniforme dos Turks se adiantou. – Podem me chamar de Cissnei. – Ela disse para mim e Sephiroth.

- Segundo a Cissnei, uma pessoa aqui pode nos fornecer pistas. – Tseng falou.

- Ah, ok, prazer. – Dissemos eu e Seph para a jovem.

Ela fez sinal para que entrássemos na igreja. Parei um pouco na porta olhando para as flores brancas e amarelas que lá haviam. Infelizmente não se viam muitas flores em Midgar. Sephiroth me cutucou e eu entrei.

Era um lugar muito velho, pelo que pude observar. Os vitrais estavam quebrados e empoeirados. Uma parte do teto estava rachada, e a cruz no meio do altar estava tombada, assim como alguns bancos. O chão no meio da igreja não existia mais, estava tomado por terra e mais flores. A igreja parecia simplesmente abandonada. Não imaginei como poderíamos achar alguém lá.

- Ei, você tá em casa? – Cissnei chamou. Alguém apareceu, vindo de trás de um dos bancos caídos.

Era uma menina, segurando uma cesta de flores. A barra do seu vestido branco e azul estava suja de terra, e em suas mãos ela tinha uma pá. Ela tinha um rosto adorável e alegre.

- Oiê, Cissnei! – Ela cumprimentou. – E... Oi pra vocês também. – Ela disse se virando para nós. – Meu nome é Aerith Gainsborough, prazer! – Ela estendeu a mão.

- Ah, prazer. – Sephiroth disse, apertando a mão dela. – Olha, nós estamos aqui por causa do nosso amigo. O nome dele é Genesis Rhapsodos.

- Nome esquisito. – A garota comentou. – Mas o que tem ele?

- Ele está desaparecido. – Respondi. – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?

- Não, eu não sei nada sobre ele. – Aerith respondeu, e se virou.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – Perguntei surpreso.

- Aerith, volta aqui. – A Turk pediu. – Você pode falar isso pra gente, ninguém vai te culpar nem nada, ok? – Ela disse tranquilizando-a. Espera aí, como assim "culpar"?

- Ok. – A menina falou e voltou até nós. – Eu não sei nada sobre o amigo de vocês. Mas eu sabia sobre uma Turk chamada Karen Valerie. Ela vinha aqui de vez em quando conversar comigo. Mas...

Ela hesitou um pouco em responder.

- Pode continuar. – Cissnei disse.

- Mas um dia apareceu um cara aqui, perguntando onde podia encontrá-la. Já faz tempo que aconteceu, eu não lembro muito bem como ele era, mas ele era bem grande. – Ela falou. – Ele foi bem legal comigo, até me ajudou a plantar minhas flores. Eu respondi pra ele, achando que ele era algum amigo dela. Só que poucos dias depois disso eu fiquei sabendo do desaparecimento. – Aerith terminou triste. – Foi culpa minha ela ter sumido, não é?

- Não se preocupe com isso, Aerith. – Cissnei falou. – Não foi culpa sua.

- Não mesmo. Mas como isso vai ajudar a gente? – Eu perguntei.

- Você não sabe o nome dele, ou coisa parecida? – Sephiroth quis saber.

- Não, ele não disse. – Aerith respondeu. – Mas quando ele tava de saída, alguém ligou pra ele. Eu escutei alguma coisa do que ele disse. Acho que tinha... _rua_, e... _cinco_... E ele falou um nome. Kadaj, isso eu lembro.

- Rua 5? – Perguntei. – Kadaj?

- Pode ser. – Ela deu de ombros. – Eu não sei. Em todo caso, boa sorte. Se vocês acharem os dois, podem falar pra Valerie que eu peço desculpas?

- Claro, pode deixar. – Sephiroth disse, enquanto se virava pra sair. Aerith o segurou.

- Ele era muito diferente – A menina disse. – Mas parecia com você. - Sephiroth olhou para ela por um momento. Então voltou a andar para a entrada da igreja. Eu e Cissnei o seguimos.

- Legal ela. – Seph comentou. Eu apenas fiquei quieto. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento, que não parecia ter nada a ver com o Genesis.

- Ela é uma Cetra. – Cissnei disse. – Eram um povo muito antigo que viveu nesse planeta. Mas ela é a última, por isso nós vigiamos ela.

- E então? – Tseng perguntou ao nos ver.

- Algo como Rua 5 e Kadaj. – Eu respondi.

- Kadaj? – Tseng perguntou. – Eu conheço esse nome. Já ouvi o Dr. Hojo mencioná-lo.

- Vamos falar com ele então. – Sugeri.

Sephiroth suspirou. Pela expressão, ele não parecia nem um pouco animado com isso.


	7. Isso Não É Ciência

Isashi) Então, né, gente. Só lembrando que a fanfic já tinha 13 capítulos no Nyah!Fanfiction quando eu comecei a postar ela aqui. Por isso eu tô postando os capítulos rápido. Quando eles acabarem, devo informar que a fic tá paralisada até as férias por falta de tempo.

Genesis) quem te deu o direito de interromper minha história assim? Ainda mais nesse momento de tensão!

Sephiroth) Regravando, tomada 20000... -.-"

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

Kadaj abriu a porta e largou na nossa frente as bandejas com a nossa "janta". Um copo de água e dois sanduíches. Felizmente eles não nos davam comida horrível ou nos deixavam morrendo de fome, como sempre acontecia nos filmes em que alguém era capturado. Éramos até bem alimentados, por assim dizer, mas a minha impressão era que cada dia eu sentia mais fome.

Devorei os sanduíches em pouco tempo. Eu já estava preso há quatro ou cinco dias naquele lugar. Valerie já estava lá há quase um mês, segundo o que ela havia dito. Não havia aparecido nenhuma ajuda desde o dia em que eu tinha sido pego. A essa altura eu já sabia o nome do terceiro cara, o mais alto: Yazoo. Meu pulso sangrava por causa da corrente, manchando minha luva, que já era vermelha. Minha doença também estava piorando cada vez mais. Hoje eu estava decididamente acabado. Meu peito doía muito, eu tinha dificuldade para respirar, e estava me sentindo muito fraco. Dores incômodas percorriam meu corpo toda hora. E isso sem contar aquela coisa nas minhas costas.

Suspirando, eu me recostei na parede novamente. Me arrepiei ao sentir o estranho calombo nas minhas costas. Era uma coisa estranha que tinha aparecido em mim depois de uns dois dias. Quando eu o percebi, fiquei meio preocupado e comentei com a Valerie, mas ela disse:

- Não pode ser, isso é uma mu... Pensando bem, faria sentido, mas... Esquece isso, não dá pra dizer nada ainda. – Isso só serviu para me deixar mais confuso e preocupado, mas preferi não comentar.

Fiquei observando Valerie tentar abrir a corrente com um pedacinho de ferro que ela tinha pegado escondida do meu celular quebrado.

- Já faz dias que você tá tentando isso. – Falei. – Acha mesmo que vai funcionar?

- É a única coisa que eu posso fazer. – Ela respondeu determinada. – Mesmo que seja meio estéril de promessas, não é o que vai impedir nosso retorno.

Olhei para ela, surpreso. – Você já leu _Loveless_?

- Hã, sim! – Ela falou. Então entrou em baixo da mesa e pegou alguma coisa. Ao sair, me mostrou um exemplar do livro. – Eu estava levando comigo quando fui pega. Deixei escondido pra o caso de eles tentarem pegar. Pode ler, se quiser. – Ela disse me entregando.

Eu levantei minha mão para pegá-lo, mas parei, arfando.

- Genesis? Tá tudo bem? – Ela perguntou, olhando pra mim.

Não estava. Eu não estava nada bem. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Meu corpo começou a doer. Minhas costas doeram com tanta força que eu caí para frente, ofegando, agarrando meu ombro esquerdo. Eu gemi, e depois comecei a gritar. A sensação era de ter alguma coisa se remexendo nas minhas costas, tentando rasgar minha pele.

- Genesis! – A Turk gritava desesperada. – O que tá acontecendo? Ah, não, isso é uma mutação?

- Uma o qu... – Tentei dizer, mas a dor me derrubou novamente. Eu caí de quatro no chão, enquanto minhas costas queimavam. Algo de estranho acontecia no meu corpo. Era como se eu ombro esquerdo estivesse se _alongando_. Então a dor atingiu o auge, e o que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido que eu não consegui processar. De repente eu estava caído de lado no chão.

Ou... Espera, talvez não? Eu continuava de quatro, olhando para as minhas mãos. Como eu conseguia sentir o chão daquele jeito? Não me importei muito com isso, pois notei que haviam rastros de sangue no chão. Mas por quê? Eu tinha machucado? Tateei o chão procurando a mesa, e agarrei uma coisa. Uma pena.

Por que haviam tantas penas no chão? Eu não as tinha notado antes, mas elas estavam espalhadas para todo lado na minha frente, cobertas de sangue. Eu estava sentindo um peso enorme nas minhas costas, e continuava com a impressão de estar deitado no chão.

Resolvi olhar para o lado, mas me virei de novo imediatamente, assustado. Não, não podia ser, era minha mente me pregando uma peça. Simplesmente não podia ter crescido uma... uma_asa_ em mim!

No entanto, lá estava. Imensa, negra, ensanguentada... e única.

- Genesis... – Valerie sussurrou, preocupada. – Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

- Por que isso aconteceu? – Eu perguntei desesperado. – Karen... o que eu sou?

-x-X-x-

**SEPHIROTH POV:**

- Pode entrar. – Ouvimos a voz do Dr. Hojo, por trás da porta do laboratório. Tseng abriu a porta e nós fomos atrás.

O cientista tinha uma aparência fantasmagórica. Alto, magro e pálido, com cabelos grisalhos presos por um rabo de cavalo e óculos fundo-de-garrafa. Seu rosto era uma eterna expressão de desprezo. Ele era inteiramente odiável para mim.

Fiquei arrepiado imediatamente. Todos os meus nervos me diziam para dar meia volta e sair. Aquele professor me dava uma sensação péssima. Aquele laboratório inteiro me dava uma sensação péssima. Aquelas mesas cheias de instrumentos esquisitos, aparelhos cheios de engrenagens, que serviam sabe-se lá pra o que, estantes abarrotadas de livros mais incompreensíveis que o poema que o Genesis ficava recitando no meu ouvido... Ah, já estava pensando nele de novo. Queria poder parar de me culpar e acreditar em todo aquele otimismo que eu tinha dito para Angeal. Não era fácil.

Mas a coisa mais estranha era sem dúvida aquele tanque. O que haveria lá dentro? A impressão que aquilo me passava era uma espécie de repugno, admiração e medo. Eu tinha a impressão de que se eu entendesse o que era aquilo, alguma coisa daria muito errado.

Mas eu não tinha vindo lá só para voltar com medo de uma sala esquisita. Afinal eu sou um SOLDIER e preciso levar as coisas a sério. Principalmente quando a ideia tinha sido minha.

- Ah, são só vocês? - O cientista comentou, sarcástico. - O que pode ser tão importante pra vocês interromperem minha pesquisa?

- Desculpe, Dr. Hojo - Archer falou, controlando a impaciência. - Mas queríamos saber se você conhece alguém de nome _Kadaj_.

- Kadaj? - Ele perguntou, voltando o olhar para a sua pilha de livros e papéis. – Esse nome não me é estranho.

- Você já o mencionou antes. – Tseng interviu. – Queríamos que você dissesse quem é.

- Eu não me lembro. – Ele falou, anotando qualquer coisa em uma prancheta. – Talvez seja alguém da Shin-ra?

- Não, não é. Já procuramos, mas não há nenhum registro de alguém com esse nome. – O Turk respondeu.

- Vamos, doutor. – Angeal pediu impaciente. – O nosso amigo está desaparecido. Precisamos saber quem é esse cara, porque ele é uma pista!

- Então receio que não irão encontrá-lo de novo. – O Prof. Hojo respondeu irritado, largando a caneta na mesa. – Pois por mais que o nome seja familiar, eu não me lembro de onde o tirei. Agora, por favor, eu tenho trabalho para fazer. – Disse pegando um tablet cheio de fórmulas matemáticas complicadíssimas que fazem nossa cabeça doer.

- Professor... – Eu não ia desistir tão fácil.

- Diga, filho. – Ele falou, sem se virar. Odiei o fato de ele me chamar assim tão naturalmente.

- Não seria possível a gente dar uma olhada nos seus arquivos? – Perguntei esperançoso. – Você é o chefe dos departamentos de pesquisa da Shin-ra. Deve ter tudo aqui. Podemos encontrar o tal Kadaj sem te incomodar, pode ser?

- É, boa ideia. – Archer e Angeal concordaram.

- Isso está absolutamente fora de questão. – Hojo disse, destruindo nossas esperanças.

- Professor, por favor. – Tseng pediu, agora levemente irritado. – Estamos falando de pessoas desaparecidas. Se eles estiverem correndo algum risco, deveríamos ajudar de todas as maneiras o possível.

- Vocês Turks, sempre se metendo. – O doutor reclamou. – Se fazem tanta questão de fuçarminhas anotações, podem deixar que eu mesmo farei isso.

- Sério, doutor? – Archer perguntou aliviado. – Obrigado mesmo, não o incomodaremos de novo. – Ainda bem, pensei.

- Então agora que estamos resolvidos, se mandem que eu quero trabalhar em paz. – O professor falou com toda aquela educação. Resolvi obedecer e saí daquele laboratório o mais rápido o possível.

- Não é exatamente um cara agradável. – Angeal comentou.

- Mais que você. – Eu disse irônico.

- Você é sempre mal-humorado assim? – Ele perguntou irritado.

- Não. – Respondi tentando parecer tranquilo, mas saiu mais mal-humorado do que antes.

- Você tem problema? – Ele perguntou. – Tá cada dia mais insuportável.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você. – Falei. E era verdade. Eu já sabia que ele tipo, me odiava, mas parecia que essa rivalidade estúpida só estava aumentando. – Você anda muito impaciente. Tá se estressando por qualquer coisa.

- Desculpa se o fato de o meu melhor amigo estar desaparecido tem interferido no meu humor. – Ele se fingiu se lamentar. – E se isso está irritando o Sephiroth-sama, ah, eu peço desculpas.

- Cala a boca! – Repliquei. – Eu estou tão preocupado quanto você. Eu sei que você conhece o Genesis há muito mais tempo que eu, mas ele é meu amigo também. Aliás...

Me calei. Quase acabei falando. Mas de jeito nenhum eu ia admitir aquilo pra o Angeal.

- Aliás o que, vossa realeza? – Ele perguntou. – Por acaso ia não ia dizer que o Genesis é o seu primeiro amigo de verdade, ia?

Suspirei. E não é que ele tinha adivinhado de qualquer jeito? Irritado, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu não tenho amigos por causa de gente como você. – Reclamei. Ao menos isso eu podia dizer.

Ele abriu a boca, irritado e pronto pra reclamar de volta, mas parou. Assumiu uma expressão mais séria.

- Desculpe. – Ele falou. – Não imaginei que fosse mesmo verdade. – Rindo, ele olhou pra o chão. – Mas não precisamos nos preocupar. Vamos achar ele, ok?

Eu pisquei. Em um momento ele estava me provocando, e agora, me consolando. Vai entender. Mas ele estava certo. Eu podia odiar o Hojo, mas ele tinha os arquivos que salvariam o Genesis e aquela Turk.

- Melhor a gente ir andando. – Lembrei. – Temos treinamento agora.

-x-X-x-


	8. Tão Perto e Tão Longe

**GENESIS POV:**

Eu havia novamente me encostado na parede, mas estava atrapalhado pela asa. Ainda estava assustado. Ainda estava confuso. O que Valerie tinha dito? Aquilo era uma _mutação_. Ela disse que eu era um mutante? Lembrei-me de Kadaj dizendo que eu era a experiência do Projeto G. De repente eu começava a me perguntar se era mesmo humano. Não, por favor, claro que eu era! Mas então o que era aquilo?

- Por que isso aconteceu? – Perguntei, desesperado. – Karen, _o que_ eu sou?

Ela mordeu o lábio, hesitante. – Talvez você devesse saber... Afinal, agora não tem mais jeito...

- _Que gritos foram esses aí?_ – Nosso sangue gelou ao ouvirmos a voz de Kadaj, se aproximando da nossa prisão. Essa não, se ele me visse assim o que faria?

Então suspiramos aliviados quando ouvimos um telefone tocar e ele atender, esquecendo-se de verificar o motivo dos gritos.

_Alô?_ – Perguntou. _- Fala, doutor. – _Em seguida, uma pausa. – _O que? Por quê? Fomos descobertos? – _Outra pausa, enquanto a outra pessoa respondia. Comecei a prestar atenção_– O que? Mas por que você... Ah, entendo... E quanto aos prisioneiros? –_ Epa, ele tava falando de nós? Uma pausa um pouco maior. – _E a mulher?_ – Valerie arregalou os olhos. – _O quê? Espera, você tem cert... Não, por favor, não! Desculpe, doutor, eu vou fazer... Sim, está bem, já estou indo. –_ Kadaj parecia bastante preocupado nessas últimas frases. Ao que parece, ele desligou o telefone, pois logo em seguida disse:

- Yazoo! Loz! Temos duas horas para – A voz dele foi se afastando e eu não o ouvi mais.

- Com quem será que ele tava falando? – Perguntei, por um momento esquecendo-me do meu problema.

- Não sei, mas o que eu entendi foi que eles estão se preparando para fugir. – Valerie disse animada. – Isso deve significar que finalmente nos acharam e vão... – _Clic_.

Ela olhou surpresa para o próprio pulso. O ferrinho do meu celular escorregou de seus dedos. A corrente estava aberta.

- Consegui... – Ela disse perplexa. – Eu consegui! Eu disse que valia a pena tentar! – Ela pegou minha mão e cutucou a minha corrente do jeito que tinha feito antes. Logo, o meu pulso foi liberado também.

- Nada deve impedir meu retorno. – Ela disse, triunfante. – Você consegue andar? – Perguntou para mim.

Eu assenti e tentei me levantar, me apoiando na mesa. Me movimentei devagar, porque a asa estava dolorida. Estava _dolorida_. Ah, era tão estranho sentir uma parte totalmente nova no meu corpo! Notei que estava coberto de sangue, e a meu colete da SOLDIER estava eu não queria pensar nisso agora. Precisava escapar primeiro.

Então andei em direção à porta, mas acabei tendo que me apoiar em Valerie. A asa era pesada e me fazia andar tombado para o lado. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado. Felizmente não estava trancada. Os captores devem ter imaginado que só a corrente bastaria. Vimos um corredor, mas não havia ninguém lá. Prosseguimos, com medo da própria sombra.

- Temos que achar a saída. – A Turk disse. – Vamos ver naquela porta ali.

Ela colocou o ouvido na porta e disse que não ouviu nada. Tentou abrir. Não estava trancada também. Entramos, mas não era a saída. Mas...

- Caramba. – Exclamei admirado com o arsenal que havia ali. Haviam armas de todos os tipos. Armas de fogo, armas brancas, tudo. Tinham três katanas dentro de um suporte, uma espada enorme com uma caveira sobre o cabo, duas armas, uma prateada e uma negra, presa num gancho na parede, e outras coisas maravilhosas assim.

- Acho melhor a gente pegar algo pra se defender. – Karen disse pegando uma arma. Eu fiquei tentado a pegar uma espécie de pistola negra de três canos, mas não era muito bom com armas então procurei uma espada. Uma delas chamou minha atenção por ser vermelha e brilhante. Eu adorava vermelho, então peguei-a imediatamente.

- _Não vai dar tempo, eles já estão bem ali!_ – Um grito quase fez meu coração sair pela boca. Era Yazoo tinha gritado. O motivo era claro, o barulho de uma hélice de helicóptero se aproximava de onde estávamos.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Falei apressado, e ela concordou. Corremos pelo corredor e chegamos na última porta. Abrimos e achamos a escada. Tivemos que ir devagar, porque eu não conseguia descer a escada direito. Qualquer descuido e eu poderia cair. Chegamos ao fim e demos de cara com o que seria uma sala de estar se não estivesse cheia de computadores. E, para nossa _grande _"sorte", os três captores estavam lá.

-x-X-x-

**SEPHIROTH POV:**

- Rua Crescente, edifício número 5. – Archer repetiu. – Foi o que o professor disse.

- Então não era Rua 5. – Angeal disse pensativo.

- O que tem isso a ver com Kadaj? – Perguntei.

- Segundo o Dr. Hojo, o único Kadaj que ele achou entre os arquivos mora nesse lugar. – O soldado respondeu. – Ele não quis falar muito sobre ele, mas nos disse que ele tem fortes chances de ser o sequestrador.

- Por quê? – Angeal perguntou curioso.

- Já disse, ele não falou muita coisa. – Archer respondeu. – Ele disse algo sobre já ter passado pelo laboratório dele antes. Mas isso não tem muita importância no momento. Nós vamos atrás desse cara nesse endereço.

- Quando nós vamos? – Eu quis saber.

- Bem, nós deveríamos ir o mais rápido o possível, mas já é quase meia noite e vocês tem treinado que nem loucos, então devem estar cans... – Archer nem pode terminar a frase.

- Nós vamos _agora_. – Angeal concluiu.

-x-X-x-

Preciso admitir uma coisa. Eu simplesmente não sinto cansaço. Aliás, sinto, mas não é aquela fadiga esperada de alguém que passa o dia inteiro treinando atividades de SOLDIERs e não consegue dormir à noite. Na verdade, a razão para eu quase não dormir era justamente não me sentir cansado.

Por isso eu podia rir dos meus colegas de missão enquanto voávamos no helicóptero a toda velocidade para o edifício 5 da Rua Crescent. Havia achado o nome do endereço ligeiramente curioso, por algum motivo. Parecia despertar alguma lembrança. Angeal bocejou.

- Se estava mesmo tão cansado, por que quis vir agora? – Perguntei sarcástico.

- Eu não estou cansado. – Ele respondeu. – E mesmo se estivesse, eu não poderia deixar isso para depois.

- Concordo com você. – Falei, olhando pela janela. – Olha, é a igreja da Aerith lá em baixo. Acho que estamos perto então. – Observei quando passamos por cima da construção abandonada. Do alto, pude ver a garota pelo buraco no teto. Senti uma estranha vontade de pular de lá de cima bem atrás dela. Acho que ela se surpreenderia. Eu ri.

- Estamos chegando, Sephiroth. – Tseng avisou. – Você e Angeal, fiquem preparados.

O helicóptero se moveu na direção de um prédio de 4 andares. Archer, que o pilotava, o fez pairar em círculos. Deu o sinal e nós abrimos a porta e jogamos uma escada de cordas. Comecei descendo por ela até o teto do prédio. Era bem assustador, descer de uma escada tão precária e trêmula de um helicóptero em movimento. Mas eu fui assim mesmo, seguido por Angeal.

Pisei no chão e olhei para cima. Me deparei com uma cena realmente imperdível do rosto apavorado de Tseng. Não imaginava que um cara tão sério e... sério pudesse fazer uma cara assim. Ele estava até branco, um pouco esverdeado.

- Odeio alturas, odeio, odeio... – Ele resmungou, quando chegou ao chão, logo depois de Angeal.

- Você parecia bem lá no helicóptero. – Angeal respondeu.

- No helicóptero tudo bem, mas descer essa escada desse jeito...! – Ele reclamou, tomando fôlego. – Eu prefiro quando a gente pousa.

- Não tem espaço para pousar aqui. – Lembrei. – Vamos, acho que temos que descer por ali. – Apontei para uma escada de metal que percorria toda a lateral do prédio até o terraço onde estávamos.

Descemos os quatro andares de escada. Chegamos na calçada, diante da garagem do prédio, que estava aberta. Entramos. Haviam sinais claros de luta lá. Uma moto estava largada no chão, com o pneu furado e cacos do retrovisor espalhados ao redor. Haviam também mais marcas de pneus no chão. Tseng se abaixou e olhou.

- Tinham mais duas motos aqui. Deveriam ser três. E eles fugiram.

- Droga! – Praguejei. Eu queria tanto apresentar a minha katana de dois metros para aqueles criminosos infernais!

- Tseng... – Angeal sussurrou, num ponto mais fundo da garagem. Constatei, surpreso, que havia medo na voz dele.

A garagem era escura, mas eu achei um interruptor de luz. Quando o acendi, meu instinto foi gritar, mas não saiu som nenhum da minha boca, tamanho foi o choque.

Uma mulher loira estava caída no chão, totalmente ensanguentada. Havia um buraco de bala em seu peito. Havia uma pena negra em sua mão. Fiquei olhando para aquilo, me perguntando por que estava lá. Ela estava morta, mas estava sorrindo. Isso me assustou.

Angeal olhava pasmo para ela. Tseng saiu correndo na direção dela e a segurou.

- _KAREN!_ – Ele gritou desesperado. – Não... não, não, _não!_ Não consigo acreditar, nós chegamos tarde demais... – O homem a abraçou, chorando. – Ah, Karen, me desculpe...

- Essa era a Turk que foi capturada com o Genesis? – Perguntei, de repente apavorado com a possibilidade do meu amigo ter tido o mesmo destino. Tseng assentiu, deprimido.

- Temos que achar o Genesis. – Angeal disse. – Não podemos dizer com certeza que ele está morto também. – Ele gritou, e saiu correndo para a porta que havia no fundo da garagem. Eu o segui. Tseng ficou para trás.

Atrás da porta havia uma sala cheia de computadores e telas. Não havia nada lá. Nós a atravessamos. Outra porta dava para escadas. Subimos, verificando todos os andares. A maioria das portas estava trancada. As outras salas estavam vazias. Já estávamos quase duvidando quando chegamos ao quarto andar. Lá tinha um pouco de sangue no chão. Mau sinal. Nós encontramos uma porta aberta. Estava cheia de armas. Havia mais sangue lá.

Angeal deixou a sala. Eu fiquei olhando para aquelas armas. A espada do Genesis estava lá, meio escondida, jogada atrás de uma caixa vazia feita para uma espada de duas lâminas. Saí do aposento em seguida, e me dirigi para a porta que ficava logo na frente. Angeal já tinha entrado.

- Seph... Aqui. – Ele disse baixinho.

Ele estava agachado diante de uma mesa presa ao chão, segurando alguma coisa. A mesa era de ferro, e haviam duas correntes com marcas de sangue presas nas pernas. O chão estava coberto de sangue e penas negras iguais à que estava na mão de Karen. Angeal arfava. Eu olhei para ele. Em suas mãos ele segurava um pedaço de tecido do colete dos SOLDIERs, empapado de sangue.

- Isso não é... – Eu perguntei, mas já sabia a resposta. Afinal aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. Angeal assentiu.

Caí de joelhos ao lado dele. Não pude conter as lágrimas. Eu não chorava há muito tempo, mas não pude conter as lágrimas. Meu amigo... meu_único_ amigo estava morto.

- Genesis... – Angeal sussurrava em desespero, apertando o tecido em suas mãos. – Desculpe...

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. – Eu disse olhando para as penas no chão. Ele olhou para mim, confuso. Eu continuei. – A ideia da missão foi minha. O Tseng já estava querendo chamar um SOLDIER para aquela tarefa, e eu sugeri que nós fôssemos. Ele não queria que o Gen fosse junto, porque era muito distraído, acabaria se metendo em encrenca e tudo... mas eu insisti. Eu... eu_condenei_ ele. – Não consegui continuar, porque desatei a chorar.

- N-não se culpe. – Angie falou soluçando. – Você não tinha como saber, ninguém tinha.

- Vocês eram muito amigos, não é? – Perguntei, tentando ser solidário, mas não era muito bom nisso.

- Muito – Ele repetiu fracamente. – Éramos quase irmãos... Pelo menos eu o considerava assim.

- Eu não tenho irmãos. – Admiti. – Não tenho família. Então acho sei como você se sente. – Falei, triste. – Ele também foi meu primeiro amigo.

- Seph, me desculpe por tudo o que eu disse. – Angeal pediu. – O Gen tinha razão. Se somos um time, precisamos ser amigos.

- É, mas agora somos um time incompleto. – Lembrei, me levantando. Ele se levantou também. Não dissemos mais nenhuma palavra enquanto voltávamos.

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

- Ei, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Yazoo perguntou se virando, quando chegamos na sala. – Ah, meu deus! O que...

Valerie não deu tempo para ele terminar a frase. Começou a atirar sem parar, mas o cara desviou a tempo, a bala não o acertando por pouco.

O barulho do helicóptero se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Nós temos que ir! – Kadaj disse urgente. – Yazoo, deixe ele pra trás, ele não tem como revelar nada. - Então os três saíram correndo, e nós os seguimos. Atravessamos a sala, passamos pela porta, chegamos em uma garagem. Três motocicletas estavam encostadas na parede. Kadaj pulou em uma, mas Valerie atirou nela e quebrou o retrovisor e estourou o pneu. Ah, não íamos deixá-los fugir, não mesmo.

- Pega ela rápido, Loz! – Yazoo gritou. O cara enorme obedeceu. Valerie começou a atirar na direção dele, mas ele conseguiu desviar de TODAS as balas, _como ele fazia isso?_ De repente ele já estava bem na frente dela. Agarrou-a pelo braço e colocou sua mão, onde ele segurava uma espécie de luva com garras, bem na nuca dela. Valerie largou seu livro, se remexeu e chutou, mas nós dois já sabíamos que quando Loz agarrava alguma coisa, dificilmente soltava.

- Atrás do Yazoo, Gen, corre! – Ela conseguiu gritar. Eu obedeci imediatamente.

Corri atrás dele antes que ele alcançasse a motocicleta e o agarrei. Ele continuou correndo, mas tropeçou, e eu o segurei, prendendo-o pelo braço.

Ele se debateu tentando se soltar, ou me acertar, mas eu o segurei firmemente. Finalmente ia poder me vingar de todo aquele estresse de ser sequestrado e ficar preso.

- Vamos ver o seu rosto agora, que tal? – Eu perguntei, agarrando o gorro que cobria sua cabeça. Ele se remexeu com força e me jogou para trás. Quase caí, mas recuperei o equilíbrio e me virei novamente para ele.

E tive a maior surpresa da minha vida.

- S-Seph...? – Gaguejei.

Seus cabelos eram lisos, compridos e prateados, conferindo-lhe uma aparência andrógina. Era muito mais jovem do que eu tinha imaginado. Os olhos verdes com pupilas alongadas eram tão familiares e _frios_ que eu, chocado, não consegui me mexer. Fiquei parado olhando, perplexo. ele apontou uma arma que parecia uma espada para mim, e eu dei um passo para trás.

- Yazoo, não temos mais tempo, temos que fugir! - Kadaj gritou, pulando na outra motocicleta. Esse grito pareceu despertá-lo. Ele me encarou de novo.

- Me desculpe, mas não tenho escolha. Ele está com a Mãe. - Disse. – É por ela que eu faço isso. Então virou-se para Valerie, que continuava tentando se soltar de Loz.

- Sephiroth, _não!_ - Eu gritei desesperado quando ele apontou a arma para ela. Depois do disparo, o mundo ficou sem som.

Loz largou-a no chão e saiu correndo, junto com Yazoo. Pegaram suas motos, Yazoo foi junto com Kadaj. Eles ligaram, dispararam, e em poucos minutos já estavam longe demais. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada além de Karen, caída no chão, afogando em seu próprio sangue.

- Valerie... – Eu corri até ela e a segurei. – Não! Você não pode morrer aqui, não agora que nós estamos quase livres! – Eu implorei.

Ela tossia sangue. O tiro tinha atingido bem no seu peito. Estava tremendo de dor, mas mesmo assim, olhou para mim com a expressão determinada.

- É realmente frustrante... – Ela disse fraca, mas sorrindo, como se achasse engraçado. – Mas parece que você vai ter que fugir sem mim.

- NÃO! – Gritei. – Você vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai! A ajuda já está chegando, eu estou ouvindo o helicóptero, logo vai ter gente aqui pra ajudar você! – Eu estava desesperado. O barulho da hélice estava realmente quase ensurdecedor no momento, mas eu sabia que mesmo que chegassem antes que ela morresse, isso provavelmente aconteceria antes que pudessem socorrê-la. Mas ainda assim eu não queria pensar nisso. Não parecia justo...

- Agora você tem que correr... – Valerie disse, me chamando para a realidade novamente. – Não, você tem que ser mais rápido. _Voar_. – Ela falou, levantando a mão e tocando a minha asa. O toque me fez arrepiar.

- O que eu sou... – Perguntei novamente, quase que para mim mesmo.

- Você vai descobrir. – Ela falou. Olhou para o chão, na direção onde seu livro Loveless tinha caído. Eu o peguei para ela. – Você vai descobrir. – Ela repetiu empurrando o livro para mim. – Você vai descobrir. – Falou uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos e parar de respirar.

Eu me levantei. Estava horrorizado. Saí correndo, para fora da garagem, pela rua. Tinha visto uma pessoa morrer, bem na minha frente. E fora tudo tão _rápido_! Ela estava tão viva, cheia de energia, lutando pela liberdade, e de repente estava caída no chão, morrendo...

_Genesis, você é um SOLDIER!_ – Pensei resignado enquanto corria. – _Precisa aprender a encarar a morte!_ – Mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Me distanciei daquele maldito prédio. Não podia continuar ali. Olhei para trás. Consegui distinguir o helicóptero flutuando. Alguns minutos de atraso tinham feito toda a diferença. Surpreso, vi que uma escada de cordas era descida. Duas figuras conhecidas saíam do veículo. Angeal e Sephiroth. Eles finalmente tinham aparecido, e provavelmente estariam procurando por mim. Mas eu não seria capaz de encará-los, depois disso. Não depois de ter falhado desse jeito.

Então corri até perde-los de vista. Corri até o barulho do helicóptero ficar lá para trás. Corri até chegar numa encruzilhada, e lá parei. Eu conhecia aquele lugar.

Fora naquela encruzilhada que tudo tinha começado. As ruas estavam silenciosas e escuras exatamente do jeito que eu me lembrava. Aliás, se não fosse a asa, eu poderia acreditar que nada daquilo havia acontecido, e que eu estava prestes a seguir pela rua da esquerda na minha primeira missão. Cansado, eu me sentei numa calçada, e fiquei olhando para a maldita asa. Eu podia mexê-la, para cima, para baixo, podia abri-la e fechá-la. Mas não tinha chance de eu voar com aquilo. Afinal, era só _uma_ asa.

O vento chiou. Eu levei um susto quando algo passou zunindo bem rente à minha asa e bateu no muro logo atrás de mim.


	9. Além do Chão

Com uma exclamação de surpresa, saltei para o lado segundos depois que uma grande shuriken vermelha bateu no muro atrás de mim, errando minha asa por milímetros.

Perplexo, eu olhei para a direção de onde a arma repentina tinha vindo. Não pude distinguir muita coisa na penumbra, mas vi uma pessoa se adiantar. Uma jovem poucos anos mais nova que eu, com cabelos castanho-alaranjados. O fato de ela usar o terno dos Turks me preocupou. Talvez ela estivesse procurando por Valerie... O que eu diria?

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou, assustada. – Não, _o que é_ você?

Eu não respondi de imediato. Apenas a observei, melancólico.

- Queria muito saber. – Disse.

- E-eu estava procurando pessoas desaparecidas. – Ela gaguejou, nervosa. – Uma delas foi vista pela última vez aqui, então resolvi procurar... Então ouvi asas batendo. Pensei que fosse só um monstro qualquer, mas... mas... E-era uma pessoa! Ou você é... um_anjo?_ – Ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo admirada e amedrontada.

- Não! – Eu disse. – Eu não sei, eu... – Procurei as palavras certas. - Eu sou... Eu sou uma das pessoas desaparecidas. – Falei. Pelo menos isso eu podia responder com certeza.

- Você é Genesis Rhapsodos? – Ela perguntou embasbacada. – Mas o que _aconteceu_ com você?! Essas asas...

- Uma. – Respondi. – Só uma. – Abri a asa um pouco mais, para que ela pudesse ver com clareza.

- Então você não voa? – Ela perguntou.

- Sem chance. – Eu ri, triste. – Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Mas eu preciso de uma explicação! As coisas andam muito difíceis – Supliquei desesperado.

- Acho melhor voltarmos pra Shin-ra. – Ela sugeriu. – Mas eu preciso encontrar a outra prisioneira primeiro. Karen Valerie, você a viu? Ela foi capturada pelas mesmas pessoas que você, não foi?

- E-ela... ela foi morta... – Eu disse virando o rosto para o lado. Não queria que ela visse as minhas lágrimas.

A Turk parou. Ela olhou para os pés, e começou a soluçar.

- Não acredito... – Disse chorosa. – Chegamos tarde, não foi? Droga, a Aerith vai ficar péssima...

- S-sinto muito... – Eu disse.

- Olha... Vamos voltar pra Shin-ra agora. – Ela pediu. – Lá nós vamos poder ajudar você, ok? Podemos descobrir o que aconteceu.

- Não... eu preciso ficar sozinho um pouco, por favor.

- Sim, mas vamos voltar. – Ela insistiu. – Vai ser melhor ficar sozinho quando...

- _Vai embora!_ – Eu gritei. Ela deu um passo para trás, assustada.

- Desculpe... Mas promete que vai voltar. – Ela disse.

- Claro que vou.

Ela se aproximou de mim e arrancou a shuriken vermelha da parede. Então virou-se para ir embora, mas deu alguns passos e parou. Então olhou para trás. Encarou minha asa demoradamente, com um certo desejo em seus olhos.

- Você deveria tentar voar. – Ela disse. – Sei que consegue. Afinal, magia existe. E para que mais serviria uma asa?

- Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntei.

- Bem... você pode me chamar de Cissnei. – Ela disse, e foi embora.

-x-X-x-

**ANGEAL POV:**

Eu, por um momento, havia me recusado a aceitar que meu melhor amigo estava morto. Nem mesmo havíamos achado o corpo, ele poderia ter fugido! Mas então Tseng disse que, pela quantidade de sangue que havia no chão, Genesis não poderia estar vivo. Sem contar que talvez os inimigos tivessem tido tempo de se livrar dele antes de chegarmos, mas não de Karen, e por isso seu corpo continuava lá.

Claro que Archer era o que mais se culpava depois daquilo. Não adiantava dizer nada para ele, o cara estava péssimo. Não parava de repetir coisas como "_sabia que não deveria ter deixado ele ir sozinho_" ou "_eu vi desde o começo que era uma péssima ideia_". Já sobre mim, bem, acho que palavras não são necessárias.

Tseng, por ter perdido Karen, não estava muito melhor que Archer. Nós o ouvimos chorar e pedir desculpas sozinho por todo o caminho da volta. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando finalmente chegamos à Shin-ra.

Archer disse que, depois daquilo, merecíamos descansar por hoje. Eu e Seph nos viramos para ir para o nosso quarto, mas Tseng nos deteve.

- Olha... Vocês tem permissão para usar a sala de treinamento holográfico se quiserem, ok? – Ele falou. – Mas não contem para ninguém. E só podem usar se treinarem nela.

Eu pisquei. Imaginei que depois de tudo isso, nunca mais poderíamos entrar naquela sala. Pelo visto o efeito foi contrário.

- Certo. Obrigado, Tseng. – Sephiroth agradeceu, e nos viramos para ir para o dormitório.

-x-X-x-

Estava de tarde. Eu tinha dormido a manhã inteira, e treinado um pouco depois do almoço. Agora era o fim da tarde, e eu estava indo para a sala de treinamento holográfico, junto com Sephiroth.

Nós chegamos e colocamos os óculos. O cenário inteiro se modificou e eu me vi dentro de um enorme corredor revestido de ferro, semelhante ao interior de uma nave espacial. Aposto que o Sephiroth que escolheu. Haviam caixotes de mísseis espalhados pelo lugar e várias portas que não abriam. Era um bom cenário. Quem será que tinha as ideias para criá-los?

- Ei... Você pegou o livro? – Sephiroth indagou, ao olhar para minha mão. Olhei para o Loveless, que trazia em mãos.

- É, eu meio que fiquei curioso com essa história. Acho que vou ler. – Falei.

- Ah, certo. – Ele falou. Bem, essa não era a verdadeira razão para eu querer o livro. Era só... Sei lá, uma lembrança.

- O Genesis tinha dito que era o herói do livro. – Seph comentou.

- Acabou que ele era o prisioneiro... Então quem será que nós somos, afinal? – Perguntei, pensativo.

- Então... o Tseng disse que a gente tem que treinar. – Sephiroth mudou o assunto, pegando a Masamune. – Acho melhor a gente fazer isso antes dos SOLDIERs de segunda classe voltarem da missão.

- É, você tá certo. – Eu coloquei o livro em cima de um dos caixotes no corredor (provavelmente era só o chão da sala original) e peguei minha espada. Começamos a lutar. Meu desempenho não estava sendo muito bom, assim como o resto do dia, mas Sephiroth também não estava lutando sério. Eu estava muito desanimado, não conseguia prestar atenção direito e acabei não levando o exercício à sério. Quando, sem querer, deixei minha espada cair, Sephiroth parou e me olhou, reprovador.

- Angeal, não adianta. – Ele disse. – Eu sei tanto quanto você como isso é difícil. Mas nós somos SOLDIERs! – Falou. – Isso faz parte da nossa vida. Treinamentos, missões, mortes e lutas. Tudo isso.

- Eu não consegui me acostumar com isso ainda. – Reclamei. – Eu sou novo nisso, e você também, tanto é que não está lutando de verdade.

- Na verdade não. – Ele disse. – Essa tem sido a minha vida desde os 13 anos. Eu sempre fui odiado, ou no mínimo ignorado pelas outras pessoas, e lutava para conseguir um pouco de reconhecimento. Algumas vezes dava certo, outras não. Poucas pessoas ficaram realmente próximas de mim, mas se afastaram depois de um tempo. Eu nunca tinha perdido ninguém do mesmo jeito que o Genesis, isso tá sendo meio difícil.

- Mas e os seus pais? – Perguntei.

- Mortos. – Ele respondeu, sem se virar. – Não me lembro deles. Só sei que o nome da minha mãe era Jenova.

- Eu sinto muito, Sephiroth... – Falei, chocado. – Eu não fazia ideia.

- É, nem eu. – Ouvi uma terceira voz, e pulei de susto. Droga, já era a segunda vez! A gente sempre ia ser surpreendido nessa sala? – Mas por que vocês estão falando de mim como se eu estivesse, sei lá, morto?

Eu reconheci a voz. Arranquei meus óculos no mesmo instante, e o cenário se desmanchou tão bruscamente que por alguns segundos eu fiquei tonto. Pisquei duas vezes para me acostumar, e depois outras 10 para acreditar que estava mesmo olhando para a pessoa de casaco vermelho diante de mim. Não era projeção, os óculos estavam na minha mão. Mas então... Como era possível?!

- Oi, Angie, desculpa ter demorado tanto pra chegar aqui... Não tem metrô naquele setor... – Genesis disse.

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

Observei enquanto Cissnei desaparecia na escuridão. Quando tive certeza de que estava sozinho de novo, não contive um grito. Aquela maldita dor e os acessos de tosse que tinham me incomodado por todo o tempo que estive preso haviam voltado... se é que tinham parado. Acho que eu não tinha notado depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Eu não deveria ter recusado a sugestão de voltar para Shin-ra com a moça. Como eu faria para voltar para lá agora? Bem... Tinha um jeito, se funcionasse. Eu tinha que tentar.

Movimentei minha asa. Para cima, para baixo, cada vez mais rápido. Não senti que estava saindo do chão. Talvez se tomasse impulso? Saí correndo rua afora enquanto batia a asa. Olhei para baixo surpreso quando meus pés deixaram o chão. Foi por pouco tempo, acho que foi mais um imenso pulo, mas não desisti. Estava caindo, mas tentei ir mais alto. Usando o impulso conseguido com minha subida, empurrei o chão e subi novamente, dessa vez, indo mais alto. Repeti o procedimento, pulando cada vez mais alto até que no sexto impulso eu não voltei para o chão. Subi, cinco metros, dez, vinte... Ah, cara, EU TAVA VOANDO! Voando de verdade!

Era indescritível. Pairar àquela altura cada vez maior, na noite escura de Midgar, vendo o chão se distanciar aos meus pés... Minha asa me sustentava com movimentos automáticos. Eu podia sentir o vento bagunçando meu cabelo. Ah, era tão bom... Por um momento eu me esqueci de todo aquele pesadelo que tinha vivenciado, só para curtir aquela sensação maravilhosa. Bem, infelizmente durou pouco, porque senti minha asa perder a força. Desesperado, eu a bati o mais forte e rápido que pude, mas não adiantou. Eu perdi altura de repente, e caí, gritando apavorado.

O que fazer? O chão estava cada vez mais próximo! Se eu caísse, no mínimo me quebraria todo. No meio de todo aquele desespero, estendi a asa instintivamente.

Graças à deusa, consegui planar. Deixei minha asa descansar naquela posição por um tempo. Voei por cima de uma igreja detonada. Puxa, eu quase tinha caído em cima dela. Continuei voando por um tempo, até achar um metrô que me levasse de volta para Shin-ra.

-x-X-x-

Já era dia quando finalmente cheguei ao QG da Shin-ra. Mas não podia entrar lá daquele jeito, com aquela asa negra enorme. Archer teria um ataque. Então pensei em voar novamente e entrar pela janela do dormitório, esperando que Angeal ou Sephiroth não estivessem lá. Demorou um tempo até que conseguisse subir de novo, mas felizmente o andar dos dormitórios não ficava _muito_ acima.

Ok, eu estava lá. Não havia sinal do Seph ou do Angie, felizmente. Agora eu precisava dar um jeito de esconder aquela coisa. Em primeiro lugar, resolvi tomar um banho, pois continuava coberto de sangue. Depois disso, procurei fechar a asa o máximo o possível, e descobri que ela era _retrátil_. Eu conseguia dobrá-la de um jeito que ela ficava totalmente encolhida, e graças a isso, pude colocar meu colete por cima, mas não disfarçava muito bem, ficava um calombo enorme nas minhas costas. Então fui até o meu armário e peguei o meu casaco vermelho preferido. Ele era bem comprido e conseguiu esconder o calombo da asa perfeitamente. Acho que estava pronto para encontrar meus amigos de novo. Ao pensar nisso, notei como eu sentia a falta deles. Precisavaver Angeal e Sephiroth de novo. Qual seria o melhor lugar para procurá-los?

Saí andando pelos corredores do QG, meio escondido. Parecia aquela vez que eu tinha ido para a sala de treinamento holográfico. _Ah, claro, aquela maldita vez_. Eu estava perto da sala. Passaria na frente dela. E passei. Mal consegui acreditar quando vi que lá, justamente _lá_ estavam as pessoas que eu estava procurando, usando os óculos holográficos, vendo sabe-se lá o que. Sephiroth parecia estar desabafando alguma coisa com Angeal. Descobri que eles pensavam que eu estava _morto_. Caramba... Meu livro Loveless estava largado no chão. O livro de Karen estava em meu bolso. Inconscientemente, eu o agarrei. Entrei na sala, sem que eles sequer percebessem, e quando Sephiroth terminou de contar, eu falei com eles.

Oh, deusa, a cara de Angeal foi _tão_ épica.


	10. Reencontros e Acidentes

**GENESIS POV:**

Sephiroth jogou os óculos fora também. Aparentou uma tontura, mas depois se virou para mim, com a mesma expressão pasma de Angeal.

- Genesis... É você? – Angeal perguntou.

- E você conhece outro Genesis? – Respondi, tentando ser sarcástico, mas sem muito sucesso. Eu realmente estava feliz por ver meus amigos de novo, depois de todo aquele pesadelo.

Fui imediatamente sufocado em um abraço duplo.

- Seu doido, maluco e problemático! – Sephiroth gritou.

- Se você morrer de novo, eu juro que te mato! – Angeal ameaçou.

- Uff! De que vai adiantar? – Eu gemi. – Por favor, o defunto aqui precisa respirar! – Me desvencilhei, morrendo de rir.

- Foi mal. – Sephiroth disse, também rindo, e me soltando. O clima tinha ficado tão mais leve de uma hora pra outra...

- Mas espera, Genesis, tem uma coisa estranha nas suas costas. – Angeal falou, e eu me lembrei. Assustado, me contorci.

- Agh, Angie, você ainda tá me agarrando? – Perguntei me afastando e fingindo uma expressão de nojo. – Me larga, que gay! – Virei para o lado para disfarçar minha tensão. Quase tinha deixado ele descobrir. Se tivesse me afastado um segundo depois... Sephiroth me olhou intrigado. Voltei a falar, para desviar sua atenção. – Eu não acredito que vocês pensaram que eu tinha morrido. Já querem me mandar pro Lifestream? Vocês iam adorar se livrar de mim, hein...

- Eu adoraria saber como você sobreviveu. – Seph perguntou.

- Anda logo, vai contando tudo. – Pediu Angeal. – Quero ouvir a sua história, amigo sequestrado.

Parei por um momento. Pensei um pouco sobre a proposta, e decidi que seria melhor omitir algumas partes. Poderia falar a verdade sobre tudo o mais.

- Ok... – Comecei. – Quando eu segui pelo caminho da esquerda, eu continuei ouvindo os passos, e fui atrás. Aí sem mais nem menos eu fui agarrado pelo Loz. Quer dizer, eles eram três irmãos. Acho que eram irmãos, sempre se chamavam assim. – Lembrei. - Kadaj, Loz e Yazoo. Acho que o Kadaj era o líder, mas o Yazoo era mais inteligente, e o Loz era só um cara grandão que fazia tudo o que eles mandavam. Ah, e eles usavam máscaras.

- Kadaj... – Sephiroth sussurrou.

- Então era esse. – Angeal concluiu. – Continua, Gen.

- Ok, eles me amarraram e me amordaçaram e eu não consegui gritar. – Continuei. – Ficaram me empurrando por um caminho lá, e me jogaram naquele prédio. Me algemaram à uma mesa, junto com a Valerie... – Minha voz falhou. Hesitante, eu continuei. Não ia deixar aquela sensação me dominar de novo. – A Turk, sabem. – Eles assentiram. – Eles tinham pego meu celular, quebraram ele ali depois. A Karen pegou um ferrinho e conseguiu abrir as correntes. Isso foi só um pouquinho antes de vocês chegarem, então o Kadaj tava preparado pra fugir também.

- Vocês se encontraram? – Sephiroth perguntou.

- Foi. Nós acabamos lutando, mas vocês estavam chegando, então eles tinham que ir logo. O Yazoo... ele matou a Karen... – Eu falei, abalado. – Ele matou ela e foram embora.

- Não fizeram nada com você? – Angeal perguntou.

- Não tiveram tempo... – Respondi.

- Sinto muito, Gen... – Os dois disseram. Sephiroth tentou colocar a mão no meu ombro, mas eu me afastei. Ele podia acabar descobrindo a asa.

- A-acho que foi culpa minha... – Eu admiti. – Eu consegui arrancar a máscara do Yazoo na luta. Eu podia ter matado ele, mas a aparência dele meio que me assustou. Ele era _idêntico_ a você, Seph!

- Calma, Gen, calma. – Eles em tranquilizaram. – Não foi culpa sua. – Sephiroth falou. – Realmente não é normal achar qualquer pessoa parecida comigo.

Fechei os olhos e sacudi a cabeça. Eles estavam certos, eu precisava superar isso. Deveria aproveitar o momento agora, que tínhamos nos reencontrado novamente.

- Então... Vocês não aprendem mesmo... – Suspirei, olhando a sala. – Depois disso tudo, ainda tão invadindo essa sala?

- Na verdade nós podemos. O Tseng falou. – Angie respondeu. – Mas a gente precisa usar pra treinar.

- Sério? – Perguntei surpreso. - Isso tudo por que eu supostamente morri?

- Talvez a gente possa fazer isso amanhã. – Sephiroth disse. – Hoje nós temos o dia de folga mesmo...

- Bem, então vamos fazer qualquer coisa. Não se desperdiça um tempo livre quando se é um SOLDIER. – Eu disse, e nós rimos. Espera, tinha algo faltando. Aquele clima pesado que ficava quando se juntava Angie e Seph no mesmo metro quadrado.

- É impressão minha ou vocês estão se dando bem? – Perguntei perplexo. – É sério que eu precisei _morrer_ pra vocês ficarem amigos?

- Não chega à tanto... – Angeal começou. – Hã... bem... é. – Seph concordou. Fui tomado por uma súbita vontade de rir.

- Ei, gente, boas notícias. Pra mim, eu acho, pra vocês eu não sei. – Ouvimos a voz de Archer se aproximando no corredor. – O Tseng me deixou usar essa sala também, pra monitorar os treinamentos de vocês. Melhor se prepararem, porque vou fazer vocês treinarem feito condena... – Ele parou, petrificado ao olhar pra mim.

-x-X-x-

Em poucas horas, minha história já tinha sido repetida exatas 28 vezes. Tive que contá-la para Archer, e depois para Tseng, e para outros Turks, o que foi péssimo, eu realmente não queria ter que encarar aquilo de novo. Depois de perceberem isso eles finalmente me deixaram ir. Mas ainda assim, ouvi as fofocas se espalhando entre os SOLDIERs. Amanhã, todo mundo já estaria sabendo. E eu acho que era culpa do Archer, mas deixa pra lá. Sob o olhar de todos os soldados novatos, eu era um herói.

Era uma pena que herói era tudo o que eu menos me sentia. Mas nos dias seguintes a esse, eu me esforcei em esquecer esse episódio terrível e concentrar nos meus exercícios de SOLDIER. Sim, eles continuavam lá, não importa quantos problemas você tenha sofrido.

Na verdade, o Sephiroth que era o problema. Nessa semana, começamos os treinamentos com as matérias, e o cara tava virando um verdadeiro pesadelo. Já era difícil lutar com ele só com as espadas, imagina com novas habilidades destrutivas. Felizmente o QG da Shin-ra tinha sido criado para resistir a treinamentos de SOLDIER, e as salas sempre se reconstruíam, por mais destruídas que ficassem. Depois de um dia estafante e de conseguimos driblar um bando de SOLDIERs que queriam mais detalhes da minha história, Sephiroth se virou para nós e perguntou:

- Vamos treinar na sala holográfica? Assim, treinar de verdade? Se não vamos perder nosso direito a ela.

- Mas esse cara não cansa? – Angeal perguntou. – Qualquer soldado com bom senso iria dormir a maior quantidade de horas o possível!

- Tudo bem, eu corto a cabeça do Seph sem você. – Eu provoquei.

- Quer saber? Aceito o desafio. – Eu disse. Pois é, ele e o Sephiroth não eram mais inimigos, mas continuavam rivais.

-x-X-x-

**SEPHIROTH POV:**

Eu já sabia que Angeal iria aceitar. O cara era obcecado em "tentar me matar". Só não esperava toda aquela determinação do Genesis, já que ele estava visivelmente cansado. Na verdade, pirem, até _eu_ estava cansado. Chegamos na sala holográfica e dessa vez Angeal escolheu o cenário. Estávamos sobre um canhão exorbitantemente grande em cima do mar. Os dois se sentaram em alguns canos que passavam (fico me perguntando o que seria isso na vida real), enquanto eu pegava Masamune e me virava para a paisagem grandiosa que aquela sala inventara. Genesis puxou seu livro e recitou o prólogo.

_"Quando a guerra das feras traz o fim do mundo_

_ A Deusa desce do céu._

_ Com suas asas que propagam a luz e a escuridão_

_ Ela nos guia para a felicidade com o seu dom eterno."_

- Loveless... Prólogo. – Eu suspirei, impaciente, mas rindo. Genesis e suas rapsódias.

- E não é que ele lembra? – Gen perguntou, fechando o livro.

- Como esquecer? Você praticamente enfiou isso na minha cabeça. – Eu disse.

Ele e Angeal se levantaram. Genesis pegou sua nova espada vermelha, fazendo-a refletir no falso sol. Era uma espada perigosa. Segundo Archer, tinha a capacidade de se combinar com matérias. Nada que superasse _minha_ Masamune. Angeal, é claro, levava a Buster Sword. Ok, talvez _aquela_ espada superasse a Masamune, mas ele não ia usar. Já tinha sua espada simples, que sempre usava.

- Não pega leve com o Sephiroth. – Ele disse para Genesis.

- Nem sonharia. – O soldado respondeu. Então, sem aviso, os dois correram na minha direção.

Fiz minha lâmina dançar. A emoção de uma batalha era algo que realmente me preenchia. Era o que eu fazia de melhor, desde os meus treze anos. Bloqueando cada golpe, revidando cada ataque, os dois nem se quer me tocavam. Eu desviava e girava enquanto eles me perseguiam, correndo ao redor de mim. Nenhuma espada cruzou minha defesa.

Genesis deu um pulo, girando, e eu o joguei para trás. Foi a vez de Angeal tentar. Ele deu uma investida seguida de dois golpes. Apenas mantive minha espada diante de mim, empurrando-o.

- Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? – Provoquei, e em seguida joguei-o para trás.

- Todo mundo contra o Sephiroth, hein. – Ele disse.

- Angeal... Para trás. – Disse Genesis me encarando, fazendo um gesto para que ele se afastasse. – Eu pego o Sephiroth sozinho.

- Genesis? – O soldado perguntou confuso.

Ele passou sua mão pela espada, e ela imediatamente se incandesceu. Ele tinha uma matéria? Agora nem eu estava entendendo.

- O mundo precisa de um novo herói. – Ele disse.

Eu não estava entendendo muito bem aquilo tudo, mas decidi entrar no jogo.

- Venha e tente. – Eu disse.

- Quanta confiança... – Ele comentou. – Mas não por muito tempo. – Ele disse e disparou na minha direção, me atacando furiosamente com a espada em chamas. Pisquei, surpreso, enquanto tentava conter os ataques. Estava até difícil de acompanhar, de uma hora para outra, parecia que ele tinha ficado maluco!

Impedi um golpe que teria me partido ao meio colocando Masamune na vertical e joguei-o para trás com força. Ele realmente andava meio furioso com os treinos desde que tinha voltado, mas dessa vez parecia pior. Queria perguntar o que diabos tinha dado nelemnas ele deu um pulo e saiu voando. Sim, voando, eu não acredito! Ele já estava apelando para os efeitos especiais!

Já que era assim, voei também. Certamente ainda estávamos no chão na vida real, mas essa sala servia pra isso, não é? Como se fosse possível alguém voar na vida real. Continuamos nossa batalha no céu. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Ele parecia mais furioso até mesmo que Angeal... Me perguntei se teria algo a ver com _aquele incidente_. Genesis de fato parecia meio alterado nessa última semana.

Genesis foi atirado para baixo com meu último golpe, e começou a atirar _raios de fogo_ em mim! Não eram de verdade mas tinham certo calor, então ele _deveria mesmo _ter uma matéria! Tentei atacar os raios (ou efeitos especiais, sei lá), mas eles deram a volta e se amontoaram em cima de mim. Eu não conseguia me mexer! Cara, essa sala era boa mesmo...

Através da luz abrasadora dos raios, eu pude ver ele dar um sorriso de doido e preparar mais um raio. Se aquilo fosse de verdade, eu estaria bem acabado. Aliás, eu me pergunto o quanto essa sala ainda resistiria, com tantos golpes.

- PARA! – Angeal gritou, segurando o pulso de Genesis com força. – Você quer matar a gente, é?

- Não é assim que se fala com um herói! - Ele disse, metendo um raio de fogo no nariz do Angeal e atirando ele longe. Ok, as coisas estavam ficando meio preocupantes. Tentei usar outros efeitos especiais da sala e nós dois acabamos cortando grande parte do canhão lá em baixo. Quando descemos de volta para o chão, eu pisei numa parte quebrada e basicamente caí.

Bem, eu podia voar, né? Então saí cortando tudo. Eu terminei de destruir o canhão com Masamune e começamos a explodir o resto do cenário. Raios de fogo voavam para todo lado. Genesis ativou a espada mais uma vez. Cara, isso tava ficando irado. Eu me sentia um jedi. Nós dois nos viramos para um ataque destruidor...

- JÁ CHEGA! - Angeal surgiu sabe-se lá de onde e colocou suas duas espadas diante de nós.

- Angeal...! - Eu reclamei. A batalha tava ficando legal, parecia até um videogame, por que interromper?

- SAI DA FRENTE! - Genesis gritou, preparando um raio de fogo. Eu notei então que tinha algo errado. A espada do Gen estava pegando fogo, esquentando a espada simples do Angeal. Com essa força à mais, ela simplesmente se partiu.

A lâmina voou e acertou o ombro de Genesis. Ele deu um grito e caiu. Arrancamos nossos óculos. A luta tinha acabado.

A sala estava destruída. Painéis caíam emitindo faíscas. Por um instante apavorante, pensei em todos os problemas que teríamos, quando reparei que algumas garras mecânicas surgiam de buracos pregando os painéis de volta. Já disse isso antes, mas vou repetir: cara, essa sala era boa mesmo. Genesis se levantou, meio ofegante.

- Ai... tudo bem, acho que foi só de raspão. - Ele nos tranquilizou. Angeal se adiantou para ajudar. - Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Ele andou para a saída, daquele um jeito meio estranho, tombado para o lado.

Ele saiu da sala recitando mais um verso.

_"Ainda que o amanhã seja estéril de promessas, nada deve impedir meu retorno."_

Dei um sorriso. De fato.

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

Argh, podia ser só de raspão, mas era uma dor dos infernos.

- Acho que preciso ir para a enfermaria. – Eu disse andando devagar. Precisava andar com cuidado, pois a asa, apesar de escondida, ainda pesava, fazendo com que eu ficasse inclinado para o lado. Esperava que eles não percebessem.

- Genesis, o que diabos foi aquilo? –Angie perguntou, confuso.

- Se vocês explorassem mais aquela sala, teriam descoberto os efeitos especiais. – Respondi jogando meu cabelo para trás num gesto arrogante, só de provocação. – Mas nem assim consegui ganhar do Seph. Você tinha que interromper?

Angeal olhou a sala detonada se auto reconstruindo devagar. – Sim, eu tinha. – Ele disse.

Os dois fizeram questão de me acompanhar até a enfermaria. Andavam com uma atitude irritantemente protetora sobre mim desde _aquele episódio_. Isso cansava, mas protestar cansava mais ainda, então ignorei.

Sephiroth suspirou aliviado quando chegamos à enfermaria e não vimos sinal do Dr. Hojo. Apenas Hollander estava lá.

- Problemas aí, é? – Ele perguntou, rindo. – Tudo bem, Genesis, tira o casaco para eu poder olhar seu ferimento.

Preocupado, não me mexi. Se eu tirasse o casaco, eles veriam o calombo da asa escondida sobre o meu colete. Felizmente, Sephiroth e Angeal pensaram que eu queria privacidade e saíram da sala.

Não adiantava mostrar apenas o meu ombro machucado. Quis o destino que fosse justamente o esquerdo, no lugar da asa. Suspirando, eu tirei assim mesmo, rezando para que ele não notasse.

- É, não foi nada grave. – O médico logo fez um curativo em mim. – Acho que durante a noite já vai parar de sangrar.

Estranho. Ele não tinha notado nada. O calombo tava bem na frente dele. Bem, não que eu fosse reclamar, né?

- À propósito, Genesis, o Tseng quer ver você. – Hollander comentou. Ai minha deusa, ele já ficou sabendo que a gente destruiu a sala? Mas como as notícias voam! Eu já ia me encrencar de novo? Nem tinha me recuperado psicologicamente da última vez!

Fui liberado alguns minutos depois.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Angeal quando eu saí da enfermaria.

- Sim, mas preciso falar com o Tseng. Podem ir pra o dormitório sem mim. – Eu disse.

- O que você fez dessa vez, hein? – Seph perguntou.

- Ai, não vamos começar, ok? Até mais. – Eu falei, e me fui.

-x-X-x-

Bati na porta do escritório do Tseng. Ouvi um "entra" de lá de dentro, e adentrei na sala.

- Em primeiro lugar, não se preocupe. – Disse o homem. – Você não está encrencado. – Eu suspirei de alívio.

Ele continuou. – Só que, devido aos acontecimentos, eu preciso que você fique sob nossa vigilância. – Pera aí, como é que é? Uma Turk abriu a porta atrás de mim. – Essa é a Cissnei, mas vocês já se conhecem. Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo conosco.

- O QUÊ?! – Eu gritei. Olhei para Cissnei, confuso e apavorado, mas ela apenas sorriu.


	11. Uma Vida Há Muito Esquecida

**ANGEAL POV:**

- Isso deve ser alguma alergia. – Sephiroth concluiu, enquanto eu tossia e espirrava loucamente. – Talvez tenha algo aqui no dormitório que esteja provocando isso.

- Mas eu não... – Eu tentei dizer. – Que eu saiba, não sou alérgico a nada... – E voltei a tossir.

- Vai saber? – Sephiroth disse. – Vamos dar uma olhada aqui.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu pelo quarto, investigando possíveis fontes de alergias. Sacudiu a cortina, mas ela não estava empoeirada. Tinha um pouco de mofo no teto do banheiro, mas também não era isso. Nunca tive alergia à mofo. Também não tinha nenhum tapete que pudesse acumular poeira.

- Eu não sou alérgico a nada disso, Seph. – Eu disse, enquanto ele revirava os lençóis das camas.

- Caramba! – Ele disse ao puxar a colcha da cama do Genesis. – Podem ser essas penas.

- Hein? Penas? – Perguntei confuso, indo examinar a cama do Gen. De fato, por baixo da colcha tinha uma quantidade massiva de penas negras. – Caracas, será que o travesseiro dele rasgou?

- Deve ser. – Seph comentou. – Bem, vou jogar isso fora, vamos ver se você para de espirrar agora. – Ele falou, catando as penas e jogando-as no lixo do banheiro.

- Estranho. – Eu disse, cutucando o travesseiro dele na cama. – Esse travesseiro aqui é de algodão.

- Ele pode já ter arranjado um novo, né? O antigo devia ser de penas. – Sephiroth respondeu.

- Mas penas de que? – Eu perguntei. – Penas de travesseiro não são brancas?

- Ah, e isso importa? – Ele deu de ombros. – Queria saber é como ele fez pra rasgar o travesseiro.

- Será que é por isso que ele tem dormido mal? – Perguntei lembrando das olheiras fundas que Genesis andava exibindo nos últimos dias.

- Pode ser. Bem, resolvemos esse problema também, então? – Sephiroth comentou. – E todo mundo fica feliz.

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

- Nós já sabemos sobre a sua mutação, Gen. – Tseng disse, num tom calmo.

Cissnei apenas sorriu, diante da minha confusão e do meu pavor. Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha contado pra o Tseng. E pior ainda, eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha acreditado!

- Genesis, contar uma coisa para um Turk é o mesmo que contar para todos. – Tseng respondeu. – Por outro lado, não vamos deixar que mais ninguém fique sabendo, ok?

- Entendo... - Olhei para os meus pés, derrotado. Me perguntei o que eles iam fazer agora.

- É por isso que eu preciso que a Cissnei fique de olho em você. – Tseng respondeu. – Não sabemos o que isso pode significar, nem o que ainda pode acontecer com voc...

- Tá falando sério? Ainda pode acontecer mais coisas comigo?! – Me descontrolei e gritei antes que pudesse me dar conta, interrompendo Tseng (Ai meu deus, eu interrompi o Tseng. É agora que eu sou expulso da Shin-ra mesmo).

- Não, Genesis, não sabemos se pode mesmo acontecer outras coisas. – Ele respondeu um pouco irritado. – Mas _para o caso_ de acontecerem, vamos poder acompanhar tudo, dá pra entender?

- S-sim... – Respondi nervoso. Droga, o que mais me faltava? Inconscientemente juntei as minhas mãos diante do meu rosto, um gesto que eu costumava fazer quando precisava pensar e me acalmar. Já tinha sido muito zoado por causa desse gesto. O Angeal sempre falava que eu ficava parecendo uma garotinha rezando. Por esse motivo, eu vinha tentando evitar essa mania desde que entrara para a SOLDIER, de modo que me recompus quando me lembrei que Cissnei e Tseng deveriam estar olhando.

De fato, Cissnei ficou olhando para mim curiosa. Olhei de volta para ela disfarçando uma expressão confusa.

- Uh, isso me lembra... tô atrasada pra uma coisa. – Ela pegou a minha mão e saiu andando. – Vem comigo, Gen.

- Hein, mas porque eu...

- Você tem que vir comigo. – Ela respondeu. – E não discute.

- Espera, antes de vocês irem, hã, Genesis... – Tseng começou. – Você, hã...

- Eu voo sim. – Respondi.

- Com uma asa? Como você consegue? – Ele perguntou, curioso.

- Sei lá... Magia existe. – Disse olhando para Cissnei, que deu um risinho, fazendo uma cara de _"eu disse"._

-x-X-x-

Eu não conseguia parar de tossir. Meu peito já estava doendo, e isso era perfeitamente desagradável. Caia uma chuva gélida dos infernos. Eu fiquei totalmente encharcado quando descemos do carro na frente daquela igreja quebrada.

- Genesis, é importante você saber que ninguém além de você, dos Turks e do Dr. Hollander pode saber sobre a sua asa, ok?

- Eu não pretendia contar pra ninguém, de qualquer jeito. – Falei. Então registrei o que ela tinha falado. – Peraí, o _Dr. Hollander? _– Gritei, de repente compreendendo que ele parecia ter fingido não reparar no calombo da asa quando fui ao seu consultório.

- É, o Tseng decidiu que precisava de alguém que talvez soubesse investigar suas mutações. Normalmente seria o Hojo. – Cissnei explicou. – Querendo ou não, todos os arquivos da Shin-ra acabam parando na mão dele. Mas eu não gosto daquele cara. Ele manipula tudo o que ele pode. Então convenci o Tseng a deixar isso com outra pessoa. No começo ele não gostou da ideia, falou que o Hojo era o maior cérebro da Shin-ra e que alguma coisa ia sair errado com o...

- Tá, tá, já entendi. – Respondi. Na verdade eu também não gostava muito do Hojo. Acho que ninguém gostava.

Fora do carro, a chuva piorou ainda mais, ficando ainda mais frio. A cidade era muito escura naquele lugar, e a tempestade atrapalhava mais ainda a ver alguma coisa. Comecei a tossir de novo, minha garganta doendo cada vez mais. Então o carro parou, diante do que parecia ser uma igreja.

- O que a gente tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntei desanimado entre ataques de tosse.

- Não reclama, foi um pedido da Aerith. Ela ficou sabendo... bem, do que aconteceu com a Karen... Ela soube que você tinha sido resgatado e queria te agradecer por ter cuidado da amiga dela.

Ei, peraí, peraí. Eu não tinha sido resgatado, eu fugi. E eu não tinha cuidado da Karen, tinha deixado ela morrer. Lembrar disso revirou minhas entranhas. Respirei fundo para me acalmar e consegui não tossir.

- Aerith! – Cissnei chamou.

- Quem é Aerith? – Perguntei.

- É a menina que mora aqui. – Ela respondeu.

- O que? Nessa igreja? – Olhei para a construção decrépita. Não parecia uma casa muito acolhedora, mesmo com aquelas flores no meio do chão.

Uma garota de vestido cor-de-rosa molhado e cheio de manchas de terra chegou.

- Boa noite, Cissnei... – Ela gemeu. – Tá frio hoje, né?

- O fato de você ficar cuidando das suas florzinhas em baixo da chuva não ajuda muito. – A Turk respondeu. – Eu tenho um casaco seco aqui, pode colocar. – Ela disse, entregando para Aerith, que pegou agradecida e o vestiu.

- Então você é a Aerith? – Perguntei. – Prazer, eu sou o Genesis. A Cissnei disse que você tava querendo me ver e... – Fui interrompido por uma violenta vontade de tossir.

Ela se virou para mim sorrindo, mas seu sorriso de apagou assim que nossos olhos se encontraram. Os olhos dela eram verdes, mas não como os de Sephiroth. Eram mais vivos.

- _Gant..._ – Ela sussurrou, ficando branca.

- O que foi, Aerith? – Cissnei perguntou preocupada. – Algum problema?

- Quem é esse cara?! – Ela perguntou seca, me dando as costas.

- Hã, ele acabou de... – A Turk começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Não importa, tira ele daqui. – A garota pediu com a voz embargada, cruzando as mãos diante do rosto. - Por favor, Cissnei. Uma pessoa desapareceu faz tempo da minha vida... e-é melhor que continue assim.

Confuso, eu me virei para Cissnei, mas ela apenas me pegou pelo braço, dizendo:

- Vamos embora.

- O que? Então a gente veio até aqui pra nada? – Perguntei atônito enquanto ela me empurrava porta afora pela igreja.

- Só... vamos embora. – Ela pediu.

Sob a chuva, olhei para a igreja novamente, melancólico. Ouvi alguns soluços ecoarem de lá de dentro. Um acesso de engasgos me lembrou que eu estava debaixo de uma tempestade e eu corri para entrar logo no carro de Cissnei.

- Então, Genesis... – A Turk parecia querer conversar, enquanto dirigia na direção do QG da Shin-ra. – Você já voou quantas vezes com essa sua asa?

- Algumas. – Comentei. – Costumo ir para a quadra interditada, depois que todo mundo já foi dormir.

- Ah, por isso as olheiras. – Ela disse.

- Tá tão na cara assim? – Respondi sem prestar atenção, olhando pela janela e vendo apenas borrões cinzentos enquanto o carro passava veloz pelas ruas escuras de Midgar.

Algo errado tinha acontecido. Eu sentia. Era uma espécie de memória. Uma sensação que parecia vir de uma vida há muito esquecida.


	12. A Chocante Verdade

**SEPHIROTH POV:**

Genesis chegou no dormitório quando eu e Angeal já pensávamos em desistir de esperá-lo e ir dormir. Ele estava totalmente encharcado e saiu deixando água e pegadas de lama pelo chão do quarto. Fiquei meio irritado, pois tenho a mania esquisita de querer tudo impecavelmente arrumado, mas preferi não comentar.

- Oi, Seph... Oi, Angie... – Ele murmurou, meio distante.

- Aleluia, Gen, aonde você tava? – Angeal perguntou com impaciência. Genesis abriu a boca, mas fechou de novo. Então mudou de ideia e disse:

- Ah, por aí.

- Uhum, sei. – Eu disse. – Vou fingir que não vi você indo pra sala do Tseng hoje mais cedo. O que você fez dessa vez?

- Ai, é uma longa história. – Ele começou. – Eu não fiz nada, sério! – Genesis falou ao ver Angeal revirar os olhos. – Mas ele botou uma Turk pra me vigiar. Disse que ficou com medo de me sequestrarem de novo.

- Ahn? Isso é sério? – Eu disse. Genesis tinha ganhado uma guarda-costas agora? – Só por causa disso?

- Não questiona, tá, eu não pedi isso. – Ele retrucou irritado.

- Tá, mas aonde você tava? – Angeal perguntou de novo, dessa vez impaciente mesmo.

- Nah, a Turk disse que tinha que ir pra uma igreja, falar com uma tal de Aeris... Aerith. E me arrastou junto. – Ele resumiu. Arregalamos os olhos.

- Você conheceu a Aerith? – Perguntamos surpresos.

- Vocês conhecem ela? – Ele perguntou, também surpreso.

- Sim, ela deu algumas pistas pra descobrir aonde você tava preso. – Angeal explicou.

- Ela é meio estranha. – Ele comentou indo para o banheiro. – E o que vocês fizeram durante a minha ausência?

- Descobri que sou alérgico a penas. – Angeal falou. Genesis parou no meio do caminho.

- Penas? – Ele perguntou sem se virar.

- É, eu fiquei espirrando por causa daquele tanto de penas na sua cama. Aliás, eu queria saber como você fez pra rasgar o travesseiro.

- Rasgar o traves... Mas eu não... Aaaah... Ahn, bem, eu sei lá. – Ele gaguejou. – Acho que ele tava furado, vai saber. – Ele entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

Revirei os olhos e andei pra minha cama, mas escorreguei na água e na lama que tinham escorrido das botas de Genesis e caí de costas, batendo a cabeça no cabide e derrubando meu casaco de couro em cima de mim. Angeal tentou disfarçar a gargalhada com uma tosse. Ok, talvez a minha mania de limpeza tivesse lá seus motivos.

-x-X-x-

No dia seguinte, Archer veio nos informar uma coisa que me preocupou um pouco.

- Vocês não esperavam que nunca mais fossem sair em missão, né? – Ele comentou. – Isso faz parte da rotina aqui da SOLDIER.

- Claro que eu esperava! – Eu falei. – Hã... na verdade... isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. – Confessei.

- E qual é a missão, Archer? – Perguntou Angeal.

- Alguns monstros randômicos têm aterrorizado os moradores de um setor próximo, isso é tudo. Mas eu posso acompanhar vocês se estiverem meio nervosos com iss...

- Do jeito que você fala, parece até que somos crianças indo pro primeiro dia de aula ou coisa do tipo. – Genesis cortou. – Sério, Archer, aquilo já passou, a vida continua, né? – Ele replicou.

- Aí, gostei de ver! – O SOLDIER aprovou. – Então pelo menos faz um bom trabalho.

- A gente já conhece a sua incompetência. – Comentei.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse, mal-humorado. – E o que você vai fazer, Archer? Missão também?

- Hum, na verdade eu me inscrevi no Teste de Seleção para Segunda Classe.

Nosso queixo caiu. – Sério? – Perguntei. – Boa sorte.

- Não deve ser tão difícil, né? – Ele comentou, nervoso. – Ok, quem eu tô tentando enganar, tô apavorado.

- Ah, certeza que você vai ser o melhor. – Angeal garantiu. – Alguém que consegue ganhar do Sephiroth...

Fechei a cara para ele, mas nós quatro rimos depois disso.

Apesar disso tudo, eu fiquei meio preocupado em relação à missão, mas ela acabou sendo bastante simples. Angeal ownou com os monstros, é claro, mas eu consegui fazer melhor (modéstia à parte). A coisa mais perigosa da missão foi uma harpia negra ter voado em círculos perseguindo o Genesis, mas no mais ele se saiu bem.

Até aí, tudo perfeitamente normal, então me permiti ficar tranquilo. Até que o conceito de normalidade foi completamente varrido da minha cabeça por um acontecimento bizarro no meio da noite.

**GENESIS POV:**

- _Eles disseram que querem ficar com a gente! – disse uma garotinha de uns três ou quatro anos, com os cabelos castanhos presos numa trança e roupas esfarrapadas. – Disseram que vão cuidar da gente!_

_- Jura? Isso é ótimo! – _A voz que comemorou devia ser de um menino uns três anos mais velho, no máximo. Era o meu ponto de vista no sonho. Dessa vez eu não era apenas um telespectador, como costumava ser.

Num piscar de olhos, o sonho mudou.

_– Nii-san, acorda, a gente tem que sair daqui agora! – A garotinha sussurrou, urgente._

_- Mas por q..._

_- Eu ouvi eles falando sobre coisas esquisitas com uns médicos. É melhor a gente ir embora._

O sonho mudou de novo.

_– ...NÃO IMPORTA, VOCÊ TEM QUE CORRER! – O garoto gritou (ou eu gritei)._

_- Você não pode ficar pra traz! – A garotinha chorou, desesperada._

_- Eu estou logo atrás de você, mas você tem que ir enquanto tem uma chance, eu não sei o que eles vão..._

E subitamente eu acordei, e sentindo uma dor causticante no ombro. Meu ferimento estava _doendo_. Pelo que o Dr. Hollander falou, ele já deveria ter cicatrizado, mas continuava sangrando. Acho que eu deveria dar uma olhada nisso depois.

Ok, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que diabos foi esse sonho. Preciso parar de ler tanto antes de dormir.

Ainda estava no meio da noite, e eu não ia dormir de novo. Pensei em ir sorrateiramente até a quadra interditada novamente. Minha asa já estava dormente. Acho que ela não deveria ficar dobrada por tanto tempo. Me levantei devagar...

- Insônia também, Genesis?

- AI MINHA DEUSA! – Gritei no susto, e só depois percebi o que eu tinha feito. – Seph... você tá acordado. – Ai, idiota. Tinha até esquecido que o Sephiroth era isone não verifiquei se ele estava acordado.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Maravilha, agora o Angeal também acordou.

- O Gen ia invadir a sala de treinamento de novo. – Seph explicou.

- Eu não ia... – Protestei.

- Então ia aonde? – Ele perguntou, enquanto Angeal acendia a luz. Piscamos ofuscados.

Fiquei branco. Abri a boca para responder, mas como não tinha resposta, fiquei calado.

- Genesis... Sua cama tá cheia de penas de novo. – Angie falou.

- E o que é isso aí atrás... Caramba, Genesis, tem um calombo enorme nas suas costas!

Resisti ao impulso de dar um tapa na minha testa. Maravilha, lá tinha eu conseguido estragar tudo. Eu podia tentar inventar alguma desculpa, mas nada que minha mente sonolenta pensasse seria o bastante para explicar aquilo. Apenas suspirei e torci para que eles apenas esquecessem aquilo e voltassem a dormir.

- Gen... o que você tá escondendo? – Angeal perguntou, e eu desisti. Ele era meu melhor amigo desde... sempre, eu acho. Notava quando tinha algo errado comigo.

- Eu... não posso dizer, é sério... – Tentei.

- Genesis, é melhor você contar pra gente, _agora_. – Sephiroth enfatizou.

Não adiantava. Eu já tinha entregado tudo. Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor assim.

- Vocês querem mesmo saber? – Perguntei. Os dois assentiram. – Então tá legal.

Comecei a tirar a camisa, enquanto os dois me olhavam com cara de "hã?". Tenso, cobri meu rosto com as mãos, pensando se deveria mesmo continuar. Então pensei melhor: que se dane. E, com um gesto bem dramático, só para dar ênfase à cena, abri a asa.

Hey, sabe aquela angústia toda de dois segundos atrás? Ok, esquece isso. A cara deles foi tão hilária que eu sofri um ataque de tosses numa tentativa de segurar o riso.

- Genesis... você é um _mutante?_ – Sephiroth perguntou abismado. – Você tem poderes sobrenaturais ou coisa do tipo? Você é um alienígena?

- Seph... pelo amor da deusa, né... – Suspirei, ainda tossindo. Pasmo, Seph se adiantou com a mão levantada, dando a impressão de que não acreditaria que a asa era verdadeira até tocá-la. Subitamente, a lembrança das mãos ensanguentadas de Karen na minha asa tomaram minha mente, e eu dei um passo para trás, assustado.

- N-não toque... por favor. – Pedi quando ele me olhou confuso.

Angeal começou a espirrar.

- Agh, então era daí! - Ele reclamou. – Genesis, eu sou alérgico a você!

- Seu comentário também foi muito inteligente, Angie. – Comentei.

- Mas o que você queria que eu dissesse?! – Os dois perguntaram. – Tipo assim, você tem asas!

- _Uma_ asa. – Lembrei.

- Claro, aí fica normal, esquece o que eu disse. – Angeal disse irônico. Então sua expressão se alterou para incredulidade. – Espera, foi _assim_ que você conseguiu vir daquele setor até aqui tão rápido! Você veio voando! – Eu assenti.

- Peraí, você voa? Com uma asa só? Não deveria voar em círculos? – Sephiroth perguntou, confuso.

- Na verdade eu não sou muito bom nisso, toda vez eu quase caio... – Comentei.

- É, a gente já conhece sua incompetência. – Ele repetiu. – Então você pretendia voar de novo agora? Eu adoraria ver isso.

- Vamos dormir, Sephiroth! – Angeal protestou. – Só porque você não sente sono, não significa que a gente também não sinta.

- Bem, eu ia mesmo voar um pouco. – Comentei. Isso deve soar muito ridículo, mas os dois estão perplexos demais para repararem, então não tem problema (... né?). – Se quiserem ir jun...

- Ok, vamos. – Os dois concordaram na hora. Uma palavra? Facepalm.


	13. O Duelo dos Monstros

Isashi) Ok, gente, esse é o último capítulo pronto que eu tenho. Então, como a história tá atualmante paralisada, acho que o próximo só sai quando eu entrar de férias.

Gen) SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA! Parar a minha história assim?!

Isashi) EU NÃO ANDO TENDO TEMPO PRA ESCREVER, CARAMBA!

Sephiroth) Acho que eu também preciso de umas férias.

Angeal) FATO.

Isashi) ok, posso pensar no caso de vocês, agora vamos voltar pra história, por favor.

**-x-x-x-**

**GENESIS POV:**

Olhei para as penas largadas no chão. Precisava aprender a abrir minha asa sem soltá-las. Sephiroth se agachou e começou a catá-las automaticamente (ele tinha uma mania estranha de querer tudo arrumado). Eu e Angeal esperamos com impaciência enquanto ele jogava todas no lixo do banheiro.

Joguei meu casaco vermelho sobre os ombros e fui andando, seguido pelos meus amigos. Meu ombro esquerdo latejava com tanta força que eu parei disfarçadamente para tomar o fôlego, fingindo esperá-los. A noite estava realmente fria, e eu tentava não tossir, mas Angeal parecia ter problemas maiores com os espirros.

Finalmente chegamos à quadra interditada. Segundo Archer, ela não era mais usada desde que fora palco de um dos mais difíceis testes de Materia de todos os tempos. Ainda existiam alguns pedaços de grades chamuscadas em seus limites. Ela não tinha nenhuma iluminação e ficava longe do resto das instalações do QG. Em resumo, era o refúgio perfeito para uma bizarrice biológica ficar sozinha (ou talvez nem tão sozinha agora).

- Até que altura você consegue chegar? – Angeal perguntou interessado.

- Sei lá, mais ou menos 20 metros. – Respondi. – No máximo uns 30, e então eu caio.

- Incompetente. – Sephiroth riu.

- Isso já ta irritando, falou? – Retruquei. – Se _você_ tivesse uma asa, ia pensar duas vezes antes de me criticar. – Disse largando meu casaco ali no chão da quadra mesmo e abrindo a asa novamente (tomando cuidado pra não deixar cair mais penas).

- Então vai, Gen. – Angeal desafiou. – Chega a 30 metros.

Droga, isso ia ser difícil. Mas resolvi aceitar o desafio e ser melhor que o Angie em alguma coisa pela primeira vez na vida.

- Mas se eu cair vocês me segurem, ok? – Pedi.

- Então é bom que você não caia. – Sephiroth respondeu. Eu ri, conformado e corri.

Repeti todo o processo de correr e pular até levantar voo. Sephiroth e Angeal gritavam, abismados. Segurei nas grades que sobravam da quadra e me impulsionei para cima. Subi 10 metros com isso. Então bati a minha asa com toda a força que eu pude. 15 metros... 20... 22... 27...

Eu estava à ponto de chegar a trinta metros. Minha asa dava sinais de querer falhar, mas eu esperava que ela pudesse aguentar mais alguns segundos. Angeal deu um grito lá em baixo. Parecia ter tentado me alertar de alguma coisa. Olhei para baixo e vi meus amigos parecendo dois insetos. Esse foi o meu erro. Desviou a minha atenção do que estava bem à minha frente: uma imensa harpia negra parecida com a que tinha me perseguido na missão de hoje mais cedo.

- AI, FERROU! – Eu gritei quando ela deu um guincho e avançou na minha direção, as garras afiadíssimas à mostra. Eu consegui desviar por pouco, mas para completar, meu ombro começou a queimar de dor, o que fez a asa falhar bem nessa hora. Senti que começava a cair, e tentei planar, mas a harpia me perseguiu, não me dando espaço para abrir a asa o suficiente.

Trinta metros de altura, pelo amor da deusa. Eu ia morrer se continuasse caindo assim. Então tive uma ideia. Fechei minha asa e juntei meus braços ao redor do corpo. Disparei na direção do chão, deixando a criatura para trás. Quando me vi longe o bastante, estiquei a asa.

Cara, eu queria descrever a sensação, mas acho que não vai dar. No momento em que fiz isso, o ar passou por mim e me impulsionou para cima. Eu subi tão rápido que em poucos segundos estava além dos 50 metros – eu poderia ter comemorado meu recorde se não estivesse tão apavorado – e bem diante de uma janela do QG. Me agarreiem sua grade e fiquei lá dependurado e arfante. Eu não ia aguentar outro voo daqueles. Mas precisava voltar para o chão, e aí? Procurei pela harpia, mas ela tinha descido. Isso significava que Sephiroth e Angeal estavam em apuros.

A janela acima de mim se abriu. Um rapaz ruivo e drasticamente despenteado me olhou com aquela cara de zumbi de quem fora despertado no meio da noite.

- Mas que porra...? – Ele balbuciou confuso. – Peraí, MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? Genesis, é você?! – Ele perguntou. Droga.

- Aham, como você sabe? – Perguntei curioso.

- Eu sou Reno dos Turks! – Ele disse urgente. – Precisa de uma ajuda aí?

- S-seria bom. – Respondi aliviado. Ele estendeu a mão e eu a segurei, e escalei pela janela.

**ANGEAL POV:**

- Você trouxe alguma arma? – Perguntou Sephiroth, preocupado.

- Seph, pelo amor de deus, eu não durmo com a BusterSword! – Repliquei irritado.

- Sério? Não consigo acreditar. – Ele riu, enquanto a harpia se aproximava. Ela guinchou ameaçadora e avançou na gente. Saímos correndo, cada um para um lado diferente. Ah, adivinha, o monstro escolheu _me_ perseguir. Corri em círculos pela quadra o mais rápido que pude. Pensei em me esconder no QG, mas isso provavelmente acordaria alguém, e lá vinha mais encrenca.

- Eu vou buscar a Masamune, tenta se manter vivo até lá! – Sephiroth gritou, começando a seguir na direção do QG. Então Genesis apareceu, acompanhado de um cara ruivo com cara de sonso segurando um bastão.

- Tudo bem, SOLDIER, eu estou aqui pra te salvar! – O cara disse girando o bastão e arremessando em direção ao monstro... e errando por quilômetros. – Epa...

A ave monstruosa voou na direção dos dois e começou a perseguir Genesis. Ele gritou, apavorado e tentou voar, mas a asa batia inutilmente torta. Instintivamente eu corri para fazer alguma coisa – tipo, qualquer coisa servia – mas assim que a harpia olhou para mim, ela parou de repente. Então deu um pio animado, saiu voando e foi embora.

- O que foi isso? – Sephiroth perguntou confuso.

- E isso importa, agora que eu salvei vocês? – O rapaz ruivo disse. E que diabos "salvou a gente"? Ele nem fez nada!

- Por que elas sempre vão pra cima de mim? – Genesis se lamentou, chateado.

- Elas devem confundir você com outro monstro, talvez. – Sephiroth disse.

- Outro monstro... – Genesis repetiu pensativo.

- Suponho que tenham algumas explicações a serem feitas, certo? – Eu perguntei nervoso olhando para o cara descabelado.

- Ah, sim, meu nome é Reno. – Ele explicou. – Eu sou um Turk, então já tô sabendo da situação. Podem ficar de boa. Mas Gen-san, não devia ter falado pra mais ninguém, lembra?

- Eu não ia dizer... – Genesis falou, também nervoso.

- Bem, vocês acordaram, isso vai ter uma punição. – Reno disse. – Acho que vou confiscar a BusterSword. –Ele brincou. – Brincadeira, voltem pra cama e me deixem dormir, certo?

-x-X-x-

Encontramos Archer no refeitório no dia seguinte, e ele parecia bem animado.

- Como foi no seu teste, Archer? – Sephiroth perguntou.

- Ah, meus caros – O soldado começou cheio de pompa. – Vocês estão olhando para um SOLDIER da segunda classe.

- Sério? Você conseguiu? – Genesis perguntou empolgado.

- Parabéns, Archer! – Eu disse.

- Bem, pra ser sincero, não foi fácil. – O homem falou. – Deu um nervoso lá na hora e eu acabei esquecendo um monte de coisas, mas acho que lembrei tudo na pressão do momento. – Nós quatro rimos.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo do boato estranho que tá rolando? – Ele perguntou. – Algo sobre uns dois monstros terem duelado na quadra interditada. – Nós arregalamos os olhos nesse momento. – É, alguns SOLDIERs curiosos foram verificar e acharam um monte de penas pretas lá. Devem ter sido alguns pássaros demoníacos ou coisa do tipo. O que eles vieram fazer aqui é que eu queria saber.

Nós três fingimos não saber do que se tratava. Felizmente ninguém podia suspeitar do Genesis, então não me preocupei com isso.

Eu estava preocupado com o próprio Genesis, na verdade. Não só por causa da asa, mas eu também havia notado que o ferimento no ombro não tinha cicatrizado, embora fosse superficial. Sem contar aquele "resfriado" que ele havia pegado, sei lá, dois meses atrás e não tinha melhorado. Aconselhei então que ele fosse ver isso na enfermaria (e Sephiroth deu sua opinião sobre procurar qualquer médico que não fosse o Hojo) e ele foi procurar Hollander.

Ele havia ficado um bom tempo lá, e nós dois resolvemos ir verificar, e talvez ficar sabendo de alguma coisa. Quando chegamos na enfermaria, Genesis já tinha ido embora, mas viemos falar com Hollander.

- E então, doutor? – Perguntei. – Como ele está?

- Bem, ao que parece, a energia Mako no corpo dele está escapando pela ferida, impedindo ele de se curar. – O médico explicou.

- Nossa, isso é grave? – Sephiroth perguntou surpreso.

- Um pouco, mas vou achar um tratamento. – Hollander tranquilizou. - Acho que, a princípio, ele vai precisar de uma transfusão de sangue. Aqui na SOLDIER devem ter doadores que...

- Hã, eu posso... – Seph levantou a mão.

- Não, você não pode. – O doutor cortou. – Sinto muito, Sephiroth.

O soldado olhou para ele, confuso. – Mas por que eu não posso...? – Ele murmurou.

- Por outro lado, talvez funcionasse com você, Angeal. – Ele fez um sinal para que eu o seguisse. Olhei para Seph, mas ele não disse nada. Dei de ombros e fui.

-x-X-x-

**GENESIS POV:**

Eu estava praticando uma sequência de ataques em uns bonecos de palha na sala de treinamento dos SOLDIERs sem classe. A areia que recheava os bonecos voava para todo lado com a força dos meus golpes, mas eu mal notava o que estava fazendo. Estava pensando no que Hollander dissera. Que eu estava _degenerando_.

"Não sabemos o ritmo com que isso avança no seu corpo, mas sei que podemos curá-la. Se não, pelo menos atrasá-la". – Ele dissera. Droga. Em outras palavras... eu estava _morrendo_. Embora ele tivesse dito que tinha certeza de que não chegaria à esse ponto. Enraivecido, cortei com raiva todos os bonecos.

"Kadaj deve ter feito alguma coisa com você, de algum modo" – Ele falara. – "Alguma experiência, que te fez crescer essa asa".

De fato, Kadaj tinha mesmo falado sobre eu ser uma experiência. Mas não parecia que _ele_ estava fazendo a experiência comigo.

Dei um grito furioso, joguei o suporte dos bonecos para o chão e atirei minha espada para o lado. Depois me arrependi de deixar minha arma largada por aí e peguei-a do chão. Coloquei ela encostada num banco, aonde eu tinha pendurado meu casaco e deixado meu Loveless. Eu peguei o livro e abri numa página qualquer.

_"Lendas falarão_

_Do sacrifício no fim do mundo  
Do vento soprando sobre a superfície da água_

_Calmamente, mas certamente."_

A última estrofe do ato IV. O último ato do livro. O V estava perdido.

Eu ainda guardava o livro de Karen no fundo do meu armário. Nunca tinha aberto ele. Eu ficava imaginando se o último ato estaria lá.

- Genesis? – Uma voz feminina perguntou. Olhei para a porta da sala. Lá estava Cissnei. Ela notou minha expressão e se aproximou. – Hey, você parece abatido, tá tudo bem?

- O que tem de errado comigo, Cissnei? – Eu perguntei, deprimido. Ela suspirou e segurou a minha mão de forma tranquilizadora.

- Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Pode me contar o que aconteceu. – Ela disse.

Eu não tinha muita certeza se queria mesmo conversar àquela hora. Mas a Turk continuou me olhando, teimosa, e eu resolvi falar com ela pra ver se ela me deixava sozinho.

- Deve ter algo errado comigo. – Eu repeti. – Para quem quer que seja, tentar mudar o que eu sou.

- Do que você tá falando? – Cissnei perguntou. – Quer dizer a sua mutação? Você sabe quem fez isso com você?

- Devem ter sido eles. – Eu disse. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor.

- O que aconteceu, Genesis? Não, olha pra mim! – Ela segurou meu rosto quando eu tentei desviar o olhar. – Você tá bem? Aconteceu algum coisa? – Ela repetiu. Olhei irritado para ela.

- O Hollander já deve ter te falado, não é, Turk sabidinha? – Eu repliquei.

- Eu não falei com o Hollander hoje. – Ela explicou, um pouco irritada também. – O que é tão terrível, hein? – Eu arfei. - E-ei, Gen? Tá tudo bem aí?

Meu ombro começou a queimar de novo. A dor agora estava voltando mais rápido, com mais intensidade a cada o meu ombro, sufocando um gemido.

- É aquele machucado? – Ela perguntou. – Você não melhorou, foi isso?

- Tem alguma coisa em mim impedindo de melhorar. – Eu gemi. – E me fazendo piorar. – Agarrei meu livro com força, inconscientemente. – O que eles queriam com isso? No que eles queriam me transformar?

- E ao que parece, não funcionou... – A Turk observou. – Essa não, Gen, isso tá te matando? – Ela perguntou, então preocupada. – Nós podemos achar a cura, eu tenho certeza! – A jovem disse, me olhando nos olhos. – Sei que podemos fazer você voltar a ser você mesmo! Bem, se é que você deixou de ser você mesmo em algum momento. – Ela sorriu.

- Será, Cissnei? – Eu ri, entristecido. – Porque eu tenho cada vez mais a impressão de que eu estou me tornando um daqueles monstros que duelaram na quadra interditada ontem.

- Não precisa ser assim! Não faça isso com você mesmo, Genesis! – Ela replicou.

Eu fiquei calado, girando o livro entre as mãos.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir agora. – Cissnei lembrou. – E você também. Nós temos horários aqui, apesar de você não ligar muito pra eles.

A moça levantou e fez menção de ir embora, mas eu a detive.

- Cissnei! Esse não é o seu nome, é?

- Ah, você percebeu, não é? – Ela riu.

- Sim, na hora que você se apresentou. – Respondi. – E aí? Vai me dizer o seu nome secreto?

- Deixaria de ser secreto se eu dissesse. – Ela falou, irônica.

- Mas você sabe um segredo bem secreto meu também. – Lembrei.

Ela desistiu e balançou a cabeça com uma risadinha. – Ok. – Falou. – Eu sou Lucy Taylor, muito prazer.

- Lucy, é? – Repeti. – Genesis, prazer. – Nós apertamos as mãos, rindo.

- Então até logo, Genesis. – Ela disse, ainda sorrindo. – Que bom que você está melhor agora. – Então ela me deu as costas e foi andando.

- Até logo, _Lucy_. – Repeti.

-x-X-x-

**SEPHIROTH POV:**

Tínhamos uma nova missão marcada para o dia seguinte, mas Genesis não iria, porque Hollander precisava monitorá-lo. Creio que ele já devia saber sobre a "esquisitice biológica" do Gen. Archer também não iria, pois como SOLDIER de segunda classe que era agora, tinha missões mais importantes, até mesmo em outras cidades. Então sobrou para eu ir sozinho com Angeal, em mais um dos bairros do nível mais baixo de Midgar, dos que ficam infestados por criaturas malígnas ou coisas do tipo.

Os monstros pareciam estar de marcação comigo dessa vez. Eles nem tocaram no Angeal, vieram todos os _três wargs demoníacos_ só pra cima de mim! E ele pode destruir os três sem esforço algum, e fez questão de esfregar isso na minha cara por todo o trajeto da volta.

Hollander, em parceria com Hojo, supostamente descobriu alguma cura para o Genesis e precisaram operá-lo. Depois de tudo isso, ele parecia realmente bem, embora tivesse ficado uma cicatriz bem feia em seu ombro. Sei que deveria ficar mais tranquilo agora, mas o fato do Dr. Hojo estar metido ali no meio não me deixava em paz. Ah, eu não sei por que, só não gosto daquele cara. Aliás, até o próprio Hollander começava a me parecer meio suspeito e desagradável.

Mas não aconteceu nada. Tudo correu perfeitamente bem durante os dois meses que se seguiram, e eu consegui ficar realmente imbatível. E então, finalmente ficamos de férias.

- Ah, aleluia. – Angeal comentou enquanto andávamos para o dormitório. – A gente não tem energia pra sempre.

- Na verdade a gente tem, só não dá pra gastar pra sempre. – Eu lembrei. – E cadê o Genesis?

- Deve estar conversando com aquela amiga Turk dele, a Cisne. – Ele falou.

- Cissnei. – Eu corrigi.

- Ah, ou isso. – Ele deu de ombros. Então uma sombra vermelha passou correndo e trombou comigo.

- Ah, foi mal, caraiminhadeusaaaa... – Genesis se desculpou, embasbacado. – Sephiroth, é você?!

- O que foi? – Perguntei confuso.

- Nada, é que... você cortou o cabelo. – Ele disse com cara de pôquer.

- Ah, é mesmo. Eu tinha esquecido. – Fato, meu cabelo agora estava mais curto que o dele, com um penteado considerado normal (é, sou um esquisito assumido com orgulho, falous?). – Eu não costumo cortar porque ele sempre cresce muito rápido.

- Também não me acostumei com a nova cara dele ainda, Gen. – Angeal concordou.

- Bem, enfim? – Gen continuou. – Aonde você vai passar suas férias?

- Eu acho um lugar. – Respondi, me esquivando da pergunta. Sim, porque mesmo ansiando pelas férias, sabia que provavelmente acabaria tendo que passá-las sozinho. – E vocês?

- Vamos voltar pra Banora, claro. A nossa vilazinha nos confins do Planeta. – Angeal explicou.

- Hey, por que você não vem com a gente? – Genesis sugeriu animado. – Você não parece ter planos para essas férias mesmo...

Eu pisquei, surpreso. – Sério?

- É, por que não? – Angeal concordou. – Seria bom ver algo diferente do cinza de Midgar de vez em quando.

- Então ainda existe ar puro em algum lugar do mundo? Whoa. – Gen riu.

Nós seguimos para o dormitório para arrumar nossas malas, naquele clima de piada, que foi imediatamente dissipado assim que viramos o último corredor.

- Então vão curtir as férias, soldadinhos? – Perguntou o Dr. Hojo, que passava por lá, com sua voz fanhosa. – Fazem bem, é sempre bom curtir uma diversão. Sabe-se lá quando vão poder fazer isso de novo.

Nós três assentimos sem dizer nada. Quando ele passou, eu balancei a cabeça, irritado.

- já sei, "eu odeio esse cara". – Disseram Angeal e Genesis ao mesmo tempo. Poucos segundos depois, a gente já estava rindo de novo.


	14. Voltando Para Casa

Isashi) FALA AÍ, GENTE! SENTIRAM SAUDADES?

Genesis) Cri cri cri *imitando grilos*

Isashi) okay ;-; Mas pra esses poucos leitores lindos que nunca me abandonam, finalmente mais um capítulo postado.

Sephiroth) A-inspiração-dela-tava-uma-merda, mas aí vai.

Isashi) ¬¬ Puto apoio moral, Seph. Enfim! :3 Tomara que gostem.

**-x-X-x-**

**GENESIS POV:**

Saltamos do trem carregando nossas malas, e observamos o cenário diante de nós.

- Essa é a tal vila no fim do Universo? – Sephiroth perguntou.

- Não chega a tanto. – Angeal riu. – Mas é um lugar agradável, concorda?

- Concordo. – Ele assentiu. E de fato era. O cenário, comparado ao de Midgar, era contrastante.A princípio só se viam os campos intensamente verdes. Depois era possível notar as cercas, as estradas de terra e as casasinhas de uma arquitetura quase medieval, rústicas e confortáveis. Ao fundo, era possível distinguir as colinas, onde havia uma quantidade exorbitante de enormes árvores curvas, em formato de arcos. As arvores de banoras, as mesmas frutas que davam o nome à vila. Batia um vento frio, e eu respirei aquele ar realmente puro. Quando eu fiz isso, percebi o quanto sentia saudades de casa.

- Eu vou passar na minha casa, encontro vocês já já. – Angeal falou, seguindo por uma das estradas.

- Falou, então até. – Eu respondi, andando em direção à minha casa, seguido por Sephiroth.

A minha mãe deve ter um sexto sentido, porque eu mal avistei a casa e ela já saiu correndo pra me abraçar. Ela era uma mulher pequena e graciosa de cabelos pretos.

- GENESIS! – Ela gritou feliz. – Ah, nós ficamos com tanta saudade de você aqui!

- Oi, mãe. – Eu cumprimentei ela quando seguimos na direção da casa.

- Nossa, fazem só alguns meses, mas você parece tão mais velho, mais diferente... – Ela comentou, falando exatamente o que eu esperava que ela dissesse.

- É, pois é... Acho que eu tô mais diferente do que você pensa. – Eu ri.

- E esse deve ser o seu amigo, certo? – Ela se virou para Seph. – Como é o nome mesmo? Sepharoth?

- Hã... Sephiroth. – Ele respondeu um pouco nervoso.

- Ah, sim. Eu conheci a sua mãe. – Ela disse. Nós arregalamos os olhos.

- Conheceu?! – Ele perguntou, perplexo.

- Ah, sim, a Lucrécia era um doce de pessoa, mas muito fraca, tadinha. O marido dela acabou influenciando e...

- Lucrécia? Mas esse é o nome da minha mãe, certeza? – Ele perguntou confuso. – Eu podia jurar que era Jenova...

- Ahn... – Ela se interrompeu. – Bem... deve ser, devo ter confundido.

Então chegamos em casa. Meu pai – um homem loiro e forte – parecia totalmente concentrado em ler o seu jornal, mas quando me ouviu chegar abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ah, finalmente! Gen, não imagina como a sua mãe anda desde que você mandou a carta. E você é o Sepha... Sephe...

- Caramba, é tão difícil assim?! – Sephiroth retrucou.

- Sim, é. – Repliquei. Ele só revirou os olhos.

-x-X-x-

- Você não parece com os seus pais, nem um pouquinho. – Seph comentou.

- Todos dizem isso. – Retruquei.

Estávamos andando na direção das colinas nesse momento. Resolvi mostrar a "vilazinha no fim do universo" para Sephiroth, e rumava agora na direção da maior árvore de banoras das redondezas, que ficava logo atrás do lago. No caminho encontramos Angeal.

- Sabia que você ia pra lá. – Ele disse. – Já provou uma banora, Sephiroth?

- Não gosto de fruta. – Ele respondeu.

- Doido. – Falei. Caracas, ele não tinha provado. Aquilo ia ser engraçado.

- Vamos ver se sua opinião continua a mesma depois disso. – Angie riu.

Chegamos na árvore. Ela era realmente imensa. Seu arco era mais alto que a minha casa. Eu vivia tentando escalá-la, mas nunca conseguia subir muito, e o que eu conseguia, eu caía logo em seguida.

As folhas ficavam perto do chão. Entre aqueles galhos é que nasciam as frutas.

- Ok, Seph, pode pegar uma. – Falei. – Mas só vou falar que essas maçãs não ficam verdes quando estão... verdes.

- Ah tá. – O rapaz caminhou até os galhos e pegou uma maçã vermelha. – Elas ficam _roxas?_ Que fruta mutante é essa?

- Eu não comeria essa se fosse vo... – Angeal falou tarde demais. Sephiroth provou a maçã vermelha e cuspiu fora.

- ECA, QUE TRECO AMARGO! – Ele disse com cara de nojo. – Como que vocês gostam disso?

- Na verdade essa é a fruta verde... – O rapaz explicou.

- Genesis, eu vou te matar. – Seph disse emburrado. Não me controlei e caí no riso. Depois Angeal também, e por fim até Sephiroth riu.

- Tá, agora prova de verdade. – Joguei uma banora madura pra cada um. Seph deu uma mordida.

- Ei, isso é bom. – Ele disse e devorou a maçã toda.

Angeal pegou uma pedra e a fez chapinhar no lago com toda força. Eu afastei a franja do meu rosto, sentei encostado no tronco da árvore e comi a banora, saboreando o quanto ela era doce, mas sem ser enjoativa. Um chocobo que passava por aí se aproximou de Sephiroth e começou a persegui-lo [n/Isashi: OLHA A CENA: O cara com recorde de primeiro lugar em listas de melhor vilão correndo de um chocobo] e eu e Angie começamos a rir dele feito dois retardados.

Na verdade nós éramos três retardados.

Então resolvi aproveitar que não tinha ninguém por perto e voar de novo. Antes de vir pra Banora eu tinha "adaptado" algumas das minhas camisas, basicamente rasgando uma buraco pra asa nas costas delas. Então só precisei tirar o casaco vermelho e abrir a asa. Bati ela algumas vezes para aquecer e alcei voo. Era bem mais fácil voar desde que Hollander tinha me operado.

- Espera, Gen! – Sephiroth chamou e eu desci.

- Oi.

- Você consegue me levar até o alto da árvore? – Ele perguntou.

- Sério?! – Eu ri.

- Sim, vamos ver se você consegue. – Ele repetiu. Então o chocobo olhou pra ele de novo. – Por favor, Genesis. – Ele disse apreensivo.

Não resisti ao impulso de dar um facepalm, mas resolvi aceitar o desafio assim mesmo. Segurei ele pelos braços e o larguei no alto da árvore. Não foi fácil. Acho que uma asa só não consegue carregar tanto peso.

Pousei de pé em cima do vértice da parábola (basicamente a parte mais alta da árvore) e fingi que ia cair só pra voar de novo depois que Sephiroth e Angeal começaram a gritar. Depois voltei e sentei no tronco, ao lado do Seph, e nós ficamos comendo as maçãs do alo da árvore (que eram as mais gostosas, como descobrimos) enquanto o Angie ficava alone lá em baixo fazendo carinho no chocobo.

Distraidamente comecei a limpar minhas penas com os dedos. Então parei, achando esquisito. Tava parecendo um pássaro.

- Eu queria uma asa pra mim também. – Sephiroth comentou. – Aposto que eu saberia voar muito melhor que você.

- Mas como você não tem, não critique meu voo, que eu que vou te levar lá pra baixo de novo. – Lembrei, cético, afastando a franja do rosto novamente (acho que eu estava pegando essa mania).

Aquela sensação... fazia tempo que eu não me sentia feliz assim. Longe de toda a pressão da SOLDIER, de todas as coisas difíceis que aconteceram, do peso que era manter aquela asa escondida, da vigilância constante dos Turks... Embora eu estivesse sentindo falta da Cissnei, que acabara virando minha amiga. Ainda assim, estar sentado no alto da árvore comendo maçãs com Sephiroth, sabendo que o Angeal estava lá em baixo, aquilo me deixava, sei lá. _Feliz._ A sensação era de que...

De que algo estranho começava a queimar no meu peito.

- Genesis? Você tá bem? – Sephiroth perguntou preocupado.

- Só um s-segundo... – Arfei agarrando um galho, com medo de cair. Sim, alguma coisa decididamente _queimava_ no meu peito. E _doía_. Me controlei pra não gritar, mas gemi desesperado.

- Genesis... – Ele me sacudiu e eu gritei. – Calma, vamos voltar lá pra baixo, ok? Você consegue me levar?

Não quis gastar meu fôlego respondendo, só o segurei e pulei da árvore. Não consegui movimentar direito minha asa e quando vi estávamos quase em queda livre. Estendi a asa tentando planar, mas acho que perdi os sentidos nesse momento, porque quando abri os olhos estava no chão, com Angeal me sacudindo.

- Você tá bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... – Gemi. – Eu caí?

- Só uns 5 metros. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Acho que o Sephiroth quebrou o braço.

- Foi mal, Seph. – Disse me levantando. O rapaz estava estatelado no chão, com a expressão confusa e o braço esquerdo virado num ângulo estranho.

- Tudo bem, nem tá doendo, eu acho... não tô sentindo nada... – Ele murmurou tonto. E então gritou – AAAI.

- Esconde a asa, melhor voltarmos. – Angie disse. Eu obedeci e a encolhi novamente e vesti o casaco por cima. Então nós dois ajudamos Sephiroth a se levantar e voltamos cambaleantes para casa.

A dor sumira, mas o medo não. Me lembrei das palavras de Hollander. Será que a degeneração tinha voltado?

-x-X-x-

_- Ele não vai se lembrar de nada quando terminarmos o tratamento, eu garanto. – Disse um cara muito parecido com Hollander, só que alguns anos mais jovem._

_ Eu podia vê-lo andar para lá e para cá no sonho. Sentia que estava flutuando dentro de um líquido azul muito parecido com o Mako. Meus pais estavam lá atrás, me observando. A expressão da minha mãe demonstrava culpa. Meu pai não demonstrava nada._

_ - Não sei se é certo fazer isso com ele. – Ela disse._

_ - Ele vai ficar bem. Isso é pelo futuro dele._

Eu não tinha muita noção das coisas em um sonho, mas tinha algo muito errado ali.

_ Então um rapaz de cabelos negros usando o uniforme dos Turks passou na minha frente e me olhou com vivos olhos intensamente vermelhos e suspirou. Parecia conhecer bem o que estava vendo._

_ - Pobre garoto. – Sussurrou e então foi embora. Eu o segui com o olhar, curioso._

Acordei alguns segundos depois, com o grito de Sephiroth, totalmente esquecido do sonho.

-x-X-x-

** ANGEAL POV:**

- Filho, tudo bem? – Minha mãe perguntou batendo na porta. – Você tá gritando, o que aconteceu?

- Me deixa em paz, mãe. – Gemi de volta. Deus, ela não podia me ver assim.

- Mas, Angeal...

- Eu tô bem, mãe! – Gritei, tentando controlar a dor. Depois disso ouvi ela se afastar resmungando um "então tá, né".

Eu estava caído no chão, olhando para uma quantidade massiva de penas brancas flutuando em uma poça de sangue na minha frente. Nas minhas costas, além de uma dor entorpecedora, o peso de _um par de asas gigantescas_.

Tentei me erguer devagar. O celular estava em cima da cama. Agarrei-o trêmulo e enviei uma mensagem digitada às pressas para os meus amigos. Talvez Genesis soubesse o que fazer. Ele devia saber.

No desespero, enviei a mensagem para Sephiroth sem querer. Não importava. Só me deixei cair no chão e perder os sentidos.

Você tem uma mensagem de: Angie H.

_"Socorro venham rápido"_

**-x-X-x-**

Isashi) Foi mal aí pela notinha no meio do capítulo. Não resisti, hehe.

Sephiroth) ¬¬ eu que agradeço.

Isa) Calado, seu chato. Enfim, aqui uma fanartzinha pra ilustrar o capítulo. art/Three-253716334

Angeal) não tá totalmente fiel, já que a noiada ali resolveu cortar o cabelo do Sephiroth no último capítulo postado... -.-"

Genesis) Ah, falando nisso, Angeal, belo nickname, Angie H. xD

Angeal) ¬¬- *olhar fuzilante*

Isashi) =x deem reviews e salvem nossos heróis! O próximo capítulo sai daqui a uma eternidade e meia! ^^


End file.
